I love you NOT
by Your Midnight Lullaby
Summary: The future is determined by all our choices no matter how big or how small and something tells me akane and ranma are going to learn it the hard way.
1. Enter Kanna and Rantome!

**((HI WOODS :) ))**

"Akane!"

"I'm not listening Ranma!"

"Come on Akane stop being so stubborn!"

"Me?" Akane yelped angrily."Stubborn?" Ranma jumped from the fence to her side, he grabbed her wrist.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled pulling her to face him, she resisted but it was in vain. "Aka-"

"RANMA LET GO!" Akane struggled, holding the tears back, when a light stopped the struggling. "Wh-Whats that?" Ranma picked her up jumping away from the center of the light, landing lightly on the fence. They watched as two figures exited the portal, bickering at one and other.

"Who would every fall in love with the likes of you?"

"YOU DID OBVIOUSLY; OR WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" A young woman yelled coming into view, she had black hair; dark brown eyes and anger unmatched even by the male beside her. The male was a lot taller than the woman; both looked in their early twenties.

"I- oh…" The male turned to Akane and Ranma on the fence along which caused the woman to turn also. Ranma and Akane looked at the strangers with confusion, but the strangers looks went from shocked back to angry.

"Great you brought us too far!" The male snapped.

"Me?"

"See their together!" The male pointed. "Too far!"

"You mean too early!" The woman snapped, Ranma jumped down next to the strangers placing Akane down next to him. Forgetting their problems, Akane and Ranma shook their head denying the relation.

"But we-"

"No way are we-"The bickering couple wasn't listening to reason, they were so carry away with murderous thoughts they didn't notice the teens anger until they screamed.

"WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" The teens looked at one and other then turned away blushing.

"Huh?" The couple turned looking at the teens and their blushing faces.

"I guess you were right…" The male stated claiming down.

"Thank you." The girl stated straitening up, by fixing her hair.

"…For once." He added earning a slap from the female. "OUCH!"

"What did you do that for?"

"STOP!" Akane yelled causing the strangers to turn again to the teens."Please stop!"

"Yeah you two." Ranma added. "You're giving me a huge headache, would you please act your age!" The strangers turned to each other, where quite for a long while before the sound of laughter escaped their lips.

"H-hey…" Ranma looked confused. "W-Why are you laughing?" The laughing continued for quite a while, tears formed in the strangers' eyes. They were on their knees trying to stay up; once they stop laughing they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Something on their wrist blinked and faded away, causing them to turn away from each other. The male got up first extending his hand for the female, which she accepted and got up.

"Technically." The male smiled. "We are acting our age." Ranma and Akane looked confused, which cause a cute giggle from the girl.

"I'm sorry." She bowed politely. "We haven't introduced ourselves…Hun? Would you like to start?" He nodded.

"I'm Ranma Saotome." The male stated flicking his ponytail back and smirking.

"Ranma?" Akane turned to Ranma then to the man claiming to be Ranma.

"Saotome?" Ranma looked at the male." BUT I'M RANMA SAOTOME!"

"God." The older Ranma placed his hands behind his head leaning back on them he turned his head to the woman. "Your right Akane, I was a dumbass." The woman giggled and smiled to the older Ranma, which got Akane stumped.

"Akane?" Ranma turned to the female in shock.

"You're…Me?" Akane twitched pointing to the woman, the woman nodded."I don't believe you."

"I thought you wouldn't." Older Akane smiled signaling Akane to come to her, Akane walked over letting the woman whisper something in her ear. Akane gasped lighting pushing older Akane, she yelped her answer.

"She's me."

"How do you know?"

"I just know Ranma!" Akane hissed, as she tried to claim down the blush on her cheeks.

"So wait?" Ranma questioned. "How are you us?"

"We are you from the future." Older Ranma laughed. "Duh."

"I could have guessed THAT one!" Ranma growled jumping at older Ranma aiming to punch him but Ranma was too slow; he missed him earning himself a punch to the head.

"Ranma!" Older Akane looked to the older Ranma angry. "Stop it right now!" The older Ranma stopped in mid-punch, jumping back to older Akanes side; he looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry babe." Older Ranma laughed. "I needed to teach myself a lesson."

"Babe?" The teens looked at each other, then back at their future selves.

"Were…" Older Ranma mumbled.

"Married." Older Akane blushed holding out her hand to show off her wedding ring.

"MARRIED?" The teens yelped, turning to each other they slid away from each other.

"DID THE OLD MEN FORCE US?" Ranma growled in blush.

"GOD! I'LL SQUASH THEM!" Akane snapped grabbing a huge bolder, blushing.

"God no..." Older Akane shook her head; she walked over to angry Akane lightly tapping on the bolder it shattered into dust. The dust lightly blew away; Akane fell to her knees in shock causing Ranma in worry to run over.

"Akane!" Ranma kneeled next to her but Akane remained unresponsive.

"Good going Akane." Older Ranma mumbled.

"What was that?" Older Akane snapped.

"You're so Uncute. Who would ever want to marry a tomboy like you?" Older Ranma stuck out his tongue.

"YOU WOULD YOU JERK!" Older Akane screamed kicking him into the air; where he maneuvered himself landing safely on the fence.

"You guys!" Akane screamed stopping the fight, causing them to look." Your causing the neighbors to stare let's get inside the house please!"

"Oh!" Older Akane yelped.

"Let's get inside." Ranma stated picking up Akane; he jumped over the fence into the tendo's backyard. The future couple followed, but with untrained eyes it would have looked like they disappeared. "So why are you here?"

"Well…" Older Ranma mumbled but it was older Akane that confessed.

"Our marriage isn't going so well…" Future Akane sighed placing her hand into future Ranma open palm held out for her. "Lately it seems like we have forgotten why we ever fallen for each other. So we decided to come to where it first began to figure out that answer." Older Ranma kissed her hand and smiled looking into her eyes.

"–but we don't like each other!" The teens blushed.

"Really now?" Older Ranma smirked jumping next to his teen self; he looked the teens up and down."Did you not notice you haven't let her down yet?"

"Huh?" Ranma and Akane blushed as he set her down.

"Can't you guys go back?" Ranma yelled.

"Nope." Ranma laughed slapping him on the back. "Not until we fill up these beads and we can't do that until we figure out why we fell for each other."

"What beads?" Akane asked grabbing older Ranma's hand and examined the beads. They looked like normal beads, Plain brown with a sign they weren't well taken care of.

"The beads will light up and turn a different color if we are closer to getting the answer. There are 28 in all, once we get all of the 28 to turn a different color we can go home. But there are consequences." Older Akane continued."While here there is a chance we could alter our futures. We have this newspaper, ourselves and this photo album to tell what we have altered."

"Great." Akane sighed. "How are we going to tell everyone-"

"THAT'S SUCH A GREAT STORY!" They all turned to the house seeing the whole family brought cheers and tears to the conversation.

"Don't worry futures." Nabiki smirked. "I'll do much business with you two."

"How wonderful." Kasumi smiled.

"Don't you worry you two we will help all of you find love!" Soun cried blowing into his hanky.

"Yes!" Genma cried. "Even if it kills us!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT?" Ranma and Akane yelled.

"So Futures." Nabiki smirked. "Should we call you Akane and Ranma?"

"Uh." Older Akane and Older Ranma turned to each other.

"No, that would be confusing." Older Akane shook her head.

"How about Kanna for Akane and ran or rantome for Ranma." Kasumi suggested.

"Why Rantome?" Older Ranma asked.

"**Ran**ma Sao**tome**." Kasumi stated.

"It's decided." Older Akane stated. "I'll be called 'Kanna'; thanks Kasumi."

"Always happy to help." Kasumi smiled.

"What about you Hun?" Kanna asked.

"Either or." Older Ranma sighed.

"Akane. Ranma. Please be a dear and show Kanna and Rantome to their rooms?" Kasumi smiled. "It is late after all."

"Our rooms?" Akane asked.

"Oh no." Kasumi smiled." The guestroom."

"Alright this-"Kanna interrupted Akane.

"It's alright. We know where it is." Kanna smiled as rantome started into the house."I bet you would like to talk to Ranma about all this correct?"

"How…" Kanna winked and smiled.

"Coming babe?" Kanna nodded catching up.

"Goodnight Akane!"

"Night." Akane mumbled. "Well I'm going to bed!" Akane turned looking into Ranma's eyes with a hidden meaning. "Night Ranma."

"Night." Ranma stated watching her intensely, Understanding her meaning.


	2. Rain Rain Go Away!

"Akane." A voice whispered with a light knock."Akane. Open up." Akane opened her eyes softly staring into her alarm clock that read 3 am very clearly to her. She sighed a yawn, then got up from her cozy bed she opened the window feeling the wind blow through she shivered slightly as there kneeled Ranma at her window. "You wanted to see me, Akane?"

"Yes I did." Yawned a sleepy Akane, as she crawled back into her bed and pulling her covers over her she turned to face Ranma who entered her room. He closed the window now feeling the warmth of the room he turned to her. Pulling the chair from the desk he leaned back on it as he sat placing his feet on the desk, facing her.

"Well?" Ranma questioned.

"What do you mean 'Well'?" Akane mumbled trying not to be pulled into her dreams. "You know why I asked you here."

"Yeah…" Ranma stated sitting up leaning closer to Akane so he could hear her better, he clamped his hands together as he blushed slightly."Kanna and rantome."

"Well." Akane stated taking a deep breath."Do you want to try to ignore it?"

"Yeah." Ranma sighed. "I guess it's for the better we don't want everyone at school to know."

"You know." Akane mumbled. "There's always a chance to change the future, you won't have to get stuck…with a… ugly tomboy…like me…anyways…" Ranma looked up at her words seeing she had fallen sleep against her wishes. Ranma got up slowly, pushing in the chair as he listened to Akanes soft breathing. Ranma walked over to Akanes side as she slept he pulled the blankets higher on her making sure she was warm, he saw the moonlight cover her as though a blanket of light. Ranma sighed softly opening the window, he glanced back at her.

"Stupid Akane." Ranma jumped out the window and disappeared into the dark.

"Hey Moron; WAKE UP!" Ranma yelped feeling cold water poured on him.

"HEY!" Ranma looked up to see Rantome smirking with a bucket of water over his now female forum. "Why did you do that for?"

"Well I tried everything else." Rantome stated as he recalled shaking, pulling and hitting Ranma to wake him.

"Great now I need a bath!" Ranma sighed angrily as she grabbed his bathing stuff.

"You better hurry up breakfast is almost ready!" Rantome laughed walking down the hall, as Ranma walked out the other direction passing Akane in the hall.

"Oh, Good morning Ranma." Akane said. "You're up. I was about to get you up."

"Too late Rantome did that already." Grumpy Ranma sighed. "Good morning Akane."

"Hurry up with your bath now. We're going to be late."

"Alright." Ranma stated as Akane walked down the hall, she was already ready for school. After  
Ranma's hot bath, he followed the smell of food to the nosiest room of the house.

"So how long have you guys been married?"

"Around 6 years." Rantome answered.

"Really now." Nabiki smiled. "Oh Ranma we were just talking about you."

"Funny." Ranma snapped sitting down next to Akane on reflex.

"Six years is a long time." Kasumi stated.

"Wait." Ranma stated confused. "If you're not cooking Kasumi who is?"

"Kanna is." Kasumi stated causing half the people in the room to freak except for Akane and Rantome.

"WHAT?!" Ranma yelped.

"Clam down idiot." Rantome stated as Kanna entered the room with food and quickly rantome started eating mouth loads.

"How can you eat that stuff?!" Ranma whispered.

"It's good that how." Rantome stated. "She got better at cooking…Or I just got so use to it that my body adapted."

"What did you say?" Kanna anger spilled from her words causing rantome to flinch.

"N-Nothing!" Kanna gave him a dirty look and grabbed his food away.

"Good then you don't need anything to eat."

"But AK-I mean KANNA!" Rantome cried as she walking into the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" Ranma and the group looked at the food at the table the only ones who had dared to pick it up was Akane and rantome; Akane took a bite and smiled, scooping herself a plate.

"This is good Kanna."

"Thank you." Kanna smiled sitting down scooping herself some. "Don't worry Akane when you marry Ranma you will have a lot of free time to learn to practice to at least be able to make normal tasting food." The Group grabbed a scoop and started to eat it down, in shock they turned to each other.

"WHOA!" Ranma yelped. "It's normal!"

"I-I want some." Rantome cried trying to sneak bites off Ranma's plate.

"No you don't Rantome." Ranma stated jumping up and eating it all.

"You guys better hurry up you'll be late." Kanna stated looking at the clock.

"Ah!" Akane yelped getting up. "Oh no! Come on Ranma!" Akane ran out the room and out the door, followed by Ranma.

"Wait Akane." Akane stopped seeing Kanna running over to her."Here you go." Akane looked seeing an umbrella in kanna's hands, Akane grabbed it and bowed.

"Thank you…" Akane whispered.

"Come on Akane!" Ranma yelled.

"Coming!" Akane yelled running after Ranma. "Bye."

"Hey Akane." Ranma stated jumping off the fence and running beside her.

"Yeah?" Ranma smiled.

"Don't give up on cooking ok?"

"Ranma?" Akane blushed.

"Cause you suck." Ranma stated sticking out his tongue earning Akane's book bag to the face.

"Jerk." Ranma let out a laugh but they didn't notice two figures following behind them.

"Isn't today beautiful?" Kanna stated as she walked with a basket under her arm. "You know you didn't have to come right?"

"I know." Rantome stated walking on the fence keeping to kanna's pace.

"Then why did you come?"

"What you don't want me here or something?"

"That's not what I-"

"I see you rather be alone!"

"No ran-"

"Yeah; whatever." Rantome stated then jumped away.

"FINE GO SEE IF I CARE!" Kanna yelled as thunder sounded not far off.

"We're late." Ranma stated as the bell rang but was drowned by the sound of thunder. "And it looks like it's going to rain! Damn I forgot my umbrella."

"Oh!" Akane stated. "I have one!"

"Way to rub it in Akane."

"No. I mean I have one-!" Akane stated defensively before she could finish a voice cut in.

"Ranma! Ranma my darling!" Kodachi Kuno jumped from the roof of a nearby building sending flowers all around.

"Ko-Kodachi?!" Ranma yelped as Kodachi jumped as cling to him.

"Ranma, my love!" Kodachi Smiled. "I brought an umbrella for us to share!"

"Whoa. Thanks Kodachi." Ranma sighed out of relief. "You're a life saver! I don't know what I would do without you!" Ranma didn't notice Akane's hurt expression hidden in her change of mood as her stuff dropped from her hand.

"You know what Ranma…" Akane mumbled. "I forgot something at home…I'll just see you at school ok?" Akane turned tears started to forum as she started to run the other direction. 'Stupid Ranma I was going to share with you! Why don't you ever care about anyone but yourself?'

"What's her problem?" Ranma asked as it started to rain, he quickly ducked under Kodachi's umbrella; He picked up Akane's items. "I guess she I'll give her these at school."

"Come on my love!" Kodachi stated clinging to his arm. "Let me walk you to school…Unless you want to get wet!"

"C-coming!" Ranma yelped as thunder roared.

"Father!" Kasumi screamed.

"What's wrong Kasumi?"

"I was just looking at the news paper Kanna and Rantome brought from the future." Kasumi stated running over to her father.

"What of it?"

"The news paper! It changed!" Kasumi yelped as thunder boomed. Kanna gasped feeling odd for some reason; she reached back and felt her hair. Oddly, her once short hair was extremely long ponytail and the dress she wore was gone; replaced with a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms.

"Oh no…RANMA!!!" Kanna yelled running in the direction rantome ran off. Rantome who was resting under a building waiting for the rain to stop listened to the rain.

"Stupid Akane." Rantome mumbled opening his eyes as the lighting and thunder started over head; he felt odd. Looking down at his clothes he noticed his clothes had changed, His once red Chinese top was now a black shirt with dark purple. The black pants he wore where different, looked more expensive and not the same. "What the-"

"Ranma!" Rantome looked up seeing the changes in his wife as she rushed over to him.

"Akane." Kanna started to cry. "We changed!"

"I know…shh…" Rantome tried to comfort his wife. "It's alright."

"Ranma I'm scared what else has changed?!"

"I don't know Akane…I don't know…"

"Hey everyone I'm home!" Ranma stated entering the door to the house.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ranma yelped getting a swift punch to the face from Rantome.

"OUCH! " Ranma rubbed his cheek."Why did Akane say something? Where is she I'll show her a thing or two!"

"What do you mean 'where is she?' Wasn't she with you?" Kasumi stated.

"But she said she left something here so she came back…"

"No!" Kanna stated. "Something happened because now I'm Akane Kuno!"

"What?!" Ranma growled.

"Whatever happened between you two has caused us to change." Rantome replied bitterly throwing the news paper to Ranma. Ranma looked over the paper to see Rantome hand and hand with Kodachi as well as Kanna with Kuno."You better fix this! What happened?"

"Well…" Ranma started trying to remember.

"_We're late." Ranma stated as the bell rang but was drowned by the sound of thunder. "And it looks like it's going to rain! Damn I forgot my umbrella."_

"_Oh!" Akane stated. "I have one!" _

"_Way to rub it in Akane."_

"_No. I mean I have one-!" Akane stated defensively before she could finish a voice cut in._

Then just as the thunder sounded Ranma pieced together what Akane was going to say.

'_No. I mean I have one __**we could share.**__' _

"Oh damn, I'm an idiot." Ranma sighed, grabbing Akane's umbrella; he ran out into the rain. Akane sat under a large tree, her knees to her chest she sat quietly crying softly. Light dew from the trees coated her but she didn't seem to mind.

"A-Akane?" The voice was soft and familiar; she looked up to see the face of the voice and was staring into soft blue eyes."Do…Do you wanna share my umbrella?" Ranma blushed he was soaked and a girl now but it didn't matter right at this moment. Akane smiled softly, watching Ranma kneel down slightly and extended his hand to her. Akane reached up her hand and placed her hand in his outstretched palm, he helped her up. It had started to rain harder as they walked in silence, but they have not seemed to mind.

"You know technically." Akane spoke. "That is my umbrella."

"Technicalities. Technicalities." Ranma shrugged it off causing Akane to giggle.

"You know you didn't have to come find me."

"What are you hoping I wouldn't?"

"No." Akane stated smiling happily. "I'm just glad you did." Ranma cheeks burned as she smiled at him, he turned his head slightly.

"Come on Akane let's go home." Ranma stated holding out his hand to Akane; Akane smiled when blush formed on his face. Akane placing her hands in his; they walked home hand and hand.

"Whoa." Rantome smiled as he then felt weird again, and he changed back.

"Look we got our old clothes back!" Kanna cheered.

"-And your also married to one and other again." Kasumi stated showing the news paper.

"I'm glad." Kanna smiled intertwining her hands with Rantome's they Eskimo kissed as their wrist started to glow. "Huh?" They looked at their wrist and noticed one of the bracelet beads glow and fade into a beautiful dark red. "The bracelet!"

"Just 27 to go…" Rantome smiled.

"Just one step closer to our answer…" Kanna smiled.


	3. Train Me Silly

"Come on Ranma!" Akane hissed running towards him sending punches towards him, but he dodged every hit." Fight me would you!"

"Nah." Ranma stated as he moved. "It would be too easy."

"EASY?!" Akane growled sending a kick towards him the he avoided by flipping back.

"Face it Akane I'm untouchable." Ranma stated as he walked out of the dojo until he rammed into a fist."Ouch!"

"Untouchable, eh?" Rantome stood laughing, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You caught me unprepared!"

"Oh really?" Rantome smirked jumping into the air he kicked Ranma into the wall hard. "Oh that one hurt him."

"Ranma!" Akane yelped running to his side.

"Come get me when he wakes up." Rantome laughed, but was surprised when Ranma's voice responded.

"Ha, you call that a hit." Ranma struggled as he tried to get to his feet; Akane rushed to his side helping him stand.

"Damn; I can take a hit." Rantome noted as he leaned on the dojo's wall near the door. "Alright then since you survived that. I'll teach you some of what I know."

"R-Really?!" Ranma could hardly contain his excitement.

"Sure."Rantome stated as he pushed himself off the wall. "You two pack your bags and I'll get Kanna."

"You two?" Akane questioned.

"You're going too."

"Why does she have to go?" Ranma questioned.

"Gosh, Sorry to be a bother Ranma." Akane folded her arms; turning away from Ranma in anger.

"That's not what I meant Akane!" Ranma snapped as blush appeared on his cheek. "I-I mean I wouldn't mind you coming…I mean… You can go wherever you want…" Akane placed her hand lightly on Ranma's shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll go pack." Akane stated walking past them and running down the hall.

"You are doing this on purpose."

"Who me?" Rantome smirked acting innocent and left down the hall.

"Jerk." Ranma blushed, walking out the Dojo to grab his train gear.

"Come on Kanna!" Rantome yelled up the stairs as Ranma and he waited for the girls.

"Yeah; Come on Akane!"

"Coming!" Chimed the girls from upstairs; as they both came down the stairs.

"Alright everyone." Rantome stated. "It's going to be a hassle to get to the training area but it's worth it."

"Ok." Ranma nodded as they started on their journey. After a train ride and a bus later they entered the village of Kotuku; It was small in a remote part of Japan.

"Alright it's all work from here on!" Rantome stated.

"Honey?" Kanna spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"Can we look around before we go?"

"What?" Rantome whined."We came here to work not play."

"Please?" Rantome sighed looking into Kanna's manipulative eyes.

"Ugh." Rantome shook his head in defeat. "Fine."

"YES!" Kanna smiled grabbing Akane's Hand and running off in the general direction of stores. Ranma stood shaking his head disappointed in what he saw.

"What!" Rantome snapped.

"What a wimp."

"Look who's talking."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Hey stupid." Rantome poked Ranma in the forehead. "If I'm stronger, powerful and a "wimp"; what does that make you?" Ranma was about to speak when surprisingly nothing came back for an intelligent comeback except the most intelligent…

"Uh…"

"Exactly." Rantome laughed. After Kanna and Akane's Hour of window shopping it came to the time to start the training; they walked towards the edge of the forest rantome stopped."Alright Ranma lets start your training-"

"Great!" Ranma stated."Finally! What are we going to do?! Fight a bear? Beat up some trees?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"We are going to carry the girls up the side of the mountain."

"Serious?" Ranma stated giving Rantome a weird look.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"How is that Training?"Ranma looked at rantome as if he was retarded."What is the point of this? The how to get use to caring heavy objects part of the training?"

"HEY!" Ranma yelped as a bolder slammed onto his head. "I'd rather walk."

"Akane!" Kanna stated, running after her.

"Stupid Akane." Ranma sighed getting up. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT STUPID!"

"No you mean stupid you!" Rantome stated. "You don't understand anything do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The training is going to help you in the future!"

"How?"

"Could you ever fight someone with Akane in your hands?"

"I-Well no. "

"Exactly." Rantome stated. "Come let's get the girls before something eats them."

"What do you mean?"

"It might be a very beautiful forest but if full of many dangerous animals."

"WHAT?!" Ranma yelped. "Great going genius; and you let the girls go alone?!"

"Oh- huh." Rantome stated. "I guess that wasn't smart on my part."

"Duh!"

"RANMA!!!" The girls screamed from somewhere ahead.

"Shit." Ranma growled quickly; running quickly with rantome ahead slightly. When they entered a clearing the noted the girls in a huge predicament; they were surrounded by a large snake. It toyed with them keeping them from escaping; as it hissed. "Akane!"

"Ranma!" Akane yelped the sudden noise brought the snake to grasp them in its coils; Akane and Kanna hissed in pain.

"Kanna!" Rantome called to her, she looked up from her struggles sighing in relief as she smiled.

"Ran-"Before she could finish the snake tighten around them causing the girls to gasp in pain as pass out. Ranma readied to run to Akane; to help her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ranma." Rantome stated walking forward."Stay; see what training will do to you." Rantome walked towards the snake calmly; causing the snake to hiss. Ranma could see the aura of Rantome change from muddied red (anger) to an orange red (confident).

"Cocky bastard." Ranma mumbled as in a flash the whole drama in front of him was over and done. 'Huh? I couldn't even see his move…that was fast!' Rantome caught Akane and Kanna as the snake spilt right down the middle in a sickening rip. Ranma ran over to Akane's side quickly picking her up in worry; he brushed the hair out of her face looking onto her sleeping form.

"She's ok." Rantome stated. "But she'll need to sleep. Come let's go to the training area and set up camp." Rantome picked Kanna up in his arms carefully making sure she was ok he started to run keeping at a pace Ranma could keep up.

'If I didn't know any better I would say this was planned.' Ranma sighed when his name caused him to look down.

"Ran…ma…" Akane whispered in her sleep causing blush to rise on his cheek. Camp was the easy part of setting up for the tent for Akane and Kanna was the first priority for Rantome and Ranma. They cleared an area next to a lake; it was beautiful and the moon shone perfectly. Placing Akane and Kanna into the tent they quickly finishing putting up the fire, setting up their tent and cook some fish they caught in the river. It was quite for a long time except for a soft breathing of the girls; Then of course the cackling of the fire.

"I love to listen to her sleep." Rantome whispered. "It's soothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." Rantome stated. "It helps me relax."

"How does Akanes light snoring help anyone sleep?" Rantome sighed shaking his head.

"She's not awake you can stop with the stupid remarks."

"Hey-"

"Doesn't it relax you?" Ranma calmed looking at him. "To know she's safe? That she's not that far away? That she's near enough in case of emergency? I don't think I can handle not being by her side…"

"Your right…Akane's a klutz! No-not that I care." Ranma mumbled blushing and turned away hoping the light of the fire would block the blush; it didn't.

"Come on. Let's get some shut eye." Rantome stated. "Training starts in the morning we now have only tomorrow to train." Akane awoke to the sunshine and the smell of delicious food, she existed the tent seeing Kanna working on the breakfast as she watched the boys train. The fought over a beautiful lake which Akane thought was a little stupid but didn't speak.

"This is stupid huh?" Kanna stated watching them."Ruining a beautiful scene like this with their training."

"Yeah." Akane stated watching Ranma get kicked into the lake and rantome laughing his ass off.

"GOD THAT'S COLD!" Ranma cried his voice squeaker then his normal girl voice.

"Exactly! That would make you think twice about landing in it."

"YOU JERK!"

"Did they notice we gotten up?" Akane asked sitting on a log next to Kanna.

"Akane." Kanna sighed." When they are like this they probably wouldn't notice a world ending." Akane giggled as yet again Ranma ended up in the cold water.

"That's seriously COLD!" Akane and Kanna cracked up in giggles causing the boys to turn towards them.

"Huh?" Rantome turned jumping onto Ranma's head he easily jumped to shore."Good morning beautiful." Rantome smiled kissing Kanna's cheek.

"Morning to you too." Kanna giggled as Akane blushed. Akane's blush increased as Rantome leaned down stealing a kiss on the cheek of Akane.

"Morning cutie." Akane Gasped; as rantome avoided a kick from a jealous Ranma.

"Don't kiss Akane you pervert!" Ranma growled.

"Oh serious?" Rantome smirked staring at the pig tailed girl Ranma. "You're jealous of your future self?"

"You got your Akane from your time." Ranma snapped. "Leave **MY**Akane alone!" Rantome's Bracelet glowed changing the 27th bead into a dark red as Ranma jumped sending punches towards rantome. Kanna smiled as her bead faded like Rantome's and walked towards breakfast; she turned to Akane.

"Do you want to help with breakfast Akane?" Kanna asked; Akane smiled a nod before getting interrupted.

"NO!" Ranma yelped jumping in front of Kanna. "Do you serious have a death wish?! I mean you just got the second bead out of 28 to glow do you really want to give up now?! Trust me if we eat anything Akane cooks it could be the last thing we do-"

"RANMA YOU JERK!!!!" Akane Screamed sending Ranma flying in one hard kick.


	4. Ranma's Out Cold

"AACHUUU!" Ranma sneezed in his warm bed; he felt horrible.

"Oh! Ranma you have a fever!" Akane gasped feeling his forehead.

"Duh; Akane." Ranma stated he sounded as if someone held his nose as he talked."With Rantome's Crazy Idea of fighting over a pond; I'm just glad I'm not dying of something."

"It was a Lake." Akane corrected. "Plus it was to help you train."

"Oh yeah?" Ranma gave her a dirty look. "Next time we have free time I'll take you up there and show you some 'training'."

"Ranma; My boy!" Akane's father leaped out of nowhere starling them. "You have my permission to 'Train' with her all you want!"

"Father!" Kasumi gasped. "Just because they are engaged doesn't make it right they are too young!" Ranma and Akane looked mortified.

"Kasumi; Welcome to the era where it's alright to do stuff like that." Nabiki stated as she ran out the door for school.

"But!"

"Nabiki's right; my dear!" Soun stated. "Let Ranma 'Train' Akane all he wants!" Genma added into the conversation by a sign that stated 'You can do it!'

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY TRAIN YOU PERVERTED OLD GOATS!" Ranma snapped punching them on the head; but fell back onto his butt in a dizzy spell.

"Ranma!" Akane gasped helping him lay back down.

"God, you're weak." Rantome laughed. "You got sick from a little cold water?"

"I didn't see you fall into it." Ranma hissed.

"Rantome that's enough." Kanna stated simply smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?!" Rantome snapped.

"For being a jerk." Kanna glared. "Well everyone. We are off."

"You're finally leaving?" Ranma asked in hope.

"Sorry buddy." Rantome smirked. "We are just going out to sight see."

"Yes." Kanna stated. "We should be home later."

"Oh dear." Kasumi sighed. "I was hoping Kanna would be home to take care of Ranma. Because I will be busy all day helping Doctor Tofu. I would bring him with me but he might not make the trip without passing out."

"I could cancel?" Kanna suggested.

"No dear; I will I guess."

"No Kasumi!" Akane spoke. "I will stay home and take care of him."

"Huh?" Ranma questioned sneezing once again.

"Stupid, if we get Doctor Tofu and Kasumi alone maybe he will admit his love for her-"

"-That's just what a fiancée should do." Soun cried happily. "Well Genma and I are off!" He cried running away before Akane or Ranma would strike them.

"Thank you Akane." Kasumi smiled getting up as Akane followed her to the door. "Are you sure?" Akane nodded a smile as Kasumi left.

"Alright bye Akane!" Kanna giggled pulling rantome away the only thing you saw was her sunflower dress blow with her. Akane walked back into the house she walked past Ranma's room she could hear his snores, she turned on the TV.

"So Kanna…" Rantome smiled taking Kanna's hand.

"What?"

"You little devil."

"What?"

"You planed this didn't you?"

"Planed what?"

"Getting the kids alone?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kanna stated. "Do you remember what happened?" Rantome was quiet for a long time before responding.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about for the rest of your life." Rantome stuck out his tongue at her.

"Hey!" Kanna stated sticking out her tongue back at him.

"So what did you plan to do today?"

"_That's for me to know and you to wonder about for the rest of your life- _or well till we get there_." _Kanna mimicked getting a weird look from rantome. "What?"

"I don't sound like that."

"Oh you do." Kanna stated taking Rantome's green hat from his head he wore a nice green outfit he bought from china a while back.

"I sound like an annoying girl trying to be manly?"Rantome teased.

"All the time." Kanna laughed taking off as rantome processed what she said.

"Hey…" Kanna laughed harder as he came after her; he pounced and they rolled onto the patch of green grass, they looked up at the clouds in silence before Kanna interrupted the silence. "Why do you think we are here?"

"What do you mean?" Rantome stated. "We are here to figure out why we fell for each other…" Kanna sighed sitting up she grabbed her knees and rested her head on them.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what do you mean?"

"What caused our relationship so many problems that we can't even remember why we fell for each other?"

"I-I don't know."

"Ranma." Kanna sighed. "We are going to have to figure this out…Because if we don't…It might just drive us apart again…"

"I know…" Rantome sighed moving closer to Kanna wrapping his arms around her he kissed her lightly on the head. While Akane grew bored of the TV; she listened to Ranma's actions. Ranma would cough and sneeze every now and again with his tossing in his bed, she looked towards his door. She sighed as she got up slowly entering his room, she snuck pass him into his draws where she looked for something in particular.

"Where is it?"

"I'm out Akane."She gasped seeing Ranma look over to her. "I used the last of the medicine when you got sick Akane…I'll be ok so don't worry about me." Ranma stated softly, as he fell back asleep; Akane shook her head lightly.

"Ranma… You dummy." Akane stated rising to her feet she slipped on her shoes looking back at his sleeping form grabbed her coat.

"Akane?" Came a soft call from behind her, she turned seeing Ranma's confused face as he supported himself with his hand on the wall. "Where are you going?"

"To go get you medicine. I'll be back soon." She stated as she started to leave she was pulled back and into a hard chest as arms wrapped around her pulling her into a hug.

"Please don't go." Ranma whispered.

"R-Ranma?"

"I don't want you out of my sight." He mumbled softly next to her ear; which caused Akane to gasp and shiver from his warm breath. "I can rest better knowing you're here."

"I do-don't understand…" Akane mumbled. "What exactly are you saying Ranma…"

"Akane…" Ranma spoke with breaths between every word. "You're a klutz… trouble always finds you… and you're…too cute for your own good…"

"Cu-Cute?" Akane stuttered as Ranma grip loosened as he fell to his knees.

"…Stay…" Ranma mumbled so incoherently that Akane strained to hear as he fell to the ground.

"Ranma!" Akane worried feeling his forehead she pulled back as if burned. "Ranma… you'll be ok we just have to get that temperature down…" Akane looked around and tried to pull him from the ground but he was too heavy for her to carry, she tried to lift him but to no avail. 'There has got to be away… He's too heavy!' "Ranma…Tell me I'm ugly…Tell me I'm built like a brick…tell me something to get mad at you! I'm only strong enough when I get angry! I can't be angry at you when…"

'…_and you're…too cute for your own good…'_ Tears stared to fall from Akane's face; she couldn't lift him…She couldn't help him there had to be a way… I have to cool him down fast! "The Pond in the backyard!" Akane sighed happily as she dragged his sleeping body into the backyard; once in the backyard she stepped into the pond. The cold caused her to shake violently she sat down on her knees so she would be able to support Ranma in the water; she reached for Ranma pulling him into the freezing water. Right when the water touched him; he turned into his girl form. Akane's teeth chattered as Ranma lay content; the water was helping him cool down. Akane placed her hand down on his warm forehead the water did help with his fever; but it didn't help Akane in anyway. 'Just a few more minutes…' Akane thought trying to stop her shaking even though all it did was get worse. When three more minutes passed Akane grabbed Ranma him now being lighter; and brought him back into his room. Akane walked into the kitchen placing a kettle on the oven to heat up the phone rang; as she softly walked over still shaking; answered. "H-H-Hello?"

"Akane?" The voice asked on the line. "Is that you? It's Miyo."

"O-Oh yeah. You're the ph-physic." Akane stuttered rubbing her arm with her free hand.

"God, you sound horrible." Miyo stated. "Anyways. I have a way to cure Ranma if you're willing to listen."

"A-Anything! Please Miyo!" Akane begged then came silence from her as she listened to Miyo instructions. "A-And how do you know Th-that's going to w-work."

"I do." Miyo stated simply. "-Oh! Also you better get the kettle off the stove or it will get too hot." With that the line went dead. Akane set down the phone before she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle. She walked slowly into Ranma's room where he slept; she tried to hold the kettle steady as she walked but she fell to her knees next to Ranma. Akane poured the warm water onto Ranma changing his girl body back into his boy body; she watched his uneven breathing and uncomfortable expression. She leaned down slowly, her breath was shallow and uneven also and it wasn't cause of the hypothermia she might have. Ranma muttered something in his sleep which cause Akane to hesitate; but when his breath continued she parted her lips and softly kissed his warm lips. Her hear pounded in her chest as she felt a little warmer but it wasn't enough to keep her from passing out from her shivering. She passed out entranced by the warmth she need and Ranma the cold from Akane that felt wonderful to him pulling her into his arms; that's where she stayed. Opposites attract.

"Huh?" Kanna looked at her wrist as she walked home in silence with rantome by her side; the 3rd one glowed."Look another."

"I'm guessing something happened between the two?"

"Your right." Kanna stated looking down rantome grabbed her chin causing her to look at him.

"We will figure this out." Rantome stated. "I promise; I will love you always even if time itself tries to pull us apart cause I can never be happy without you. You are my sun; my hot water." Kanna started to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss that meant more than words can describe.

"I love you…"


	5. P Chan's Back

"Finally!" Cried a tired figure as he reached a familiar territory, he reached for the door as it opened and a bucket of cold water came flying from it pouring onto him. Leaving a pig; with scattered clothes in a pile as Ranma shot from the door and quickly down the street.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed angrily as she slammed the door shut. "COME BACK! I'M NOT FINISHED KILLING YOU!" Before the pig could squeal to alert Akane's attention she was completely out of sight. The door opened revealing an unfamiliar girl; she laughed as she watched the fight. The pig 'oinked' causing her to look down; blinking she stared.

'She's beautiful…' Ryoga commented as the women kneeled down signaling the pig closer.

"Here Piggy." She stated with a cute state of curiosity; Ryoga cried happily as he came close to her.

"RANMA!"

"Oh come on Akane!" Ranma snapped ducking from an assortment of different items."I didn't do anything for you to be mad about!"

'…_and you're…too cute for your own good…' _Akane blushed remembering Ranma's comment; she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Ranma swore he couldn't remember anything about a conversation between them while he had that high fever; but Akane couldn't get it out of her head.

"_Please don't go." Ranma whispered._

"_R-Ranma?" _

"_I don't want you out of my sight." He mumbled softly next to her ear; which caused Akane to gasp and shiver from his warm breath. "I can rest better knowing you're here." _

"_I do-don't understand…" Akane mumbled. "What exactly are you saying Ranma…"_

"_Akane…" Ranma spoke with breaths between every word. "You're a klutz… trouble always finds you… and you're…too cute for your own good…"_

Ranma noticed Akane clam down after her break out in uncontrollable anger and jumped down next to her; what had happened last night? He woke up later that night with Akane in his arm; both clinging to each other as if it was their last days. Ranma's fever was gone when he awoke which he was glad about Akane shivered in place; her clothes were once wet but had started to dry. He tired to move away so Akane wouldn't kill him when she awoke but something stopped him; Akane's hand cling tightly to his chest. Ranma laid back down when he notice her shiver and he'd her for the longest time in the dark listening to her breathing.

'Rantome was right.' Ranma thought looking at Akane. 'It is comforting to know she's there…to listen to her breath.'

"I'm sorry Ranma." Ranma snapped out of his day dream; turning his attention to Akane's words.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry…You know for getting angry at you for nothing…" Akane blushed turning away from him.

"It's alright." Ranma stated. "Hm…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Ranma shook his head casually. "It's just you're very cute when you blush…Hm. I never noticed before."

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Akane stated sarcastically as she continued her walk to school.

"What?"

"I know you're just going to say 'just kidding' and stick out your tongue like normal right?"

"Not this time." Ranma said catching up to her.

"…Seriously?"

"Yep." Ranma nodded leaving a shocked Akane in her place. "Are you coming?"

"Y-Yeah." Akane spoke catching up to the waiting Ranma.

"Hey Kanna what's up?" Rantome asked leaning on the wall as Kanna came in carrying a familiar little pig.

"Look who I found." Kanna stated showing the pig in her cupped hands.

"Oh if it isn't P-chan." Rantome smirked at the little creature; who gave him a confused look.

"Morning you two!" Some girls greeted as Ranma and Akane entered school.

"Hey look we actually made it to school on time." Akane stated without any amusement on her face.

"Shouldn't you be excited about that?"

"Well, I'm so use to someone or a group of someone's attacking us and making us late." Akane sighed. "It's quite odd."

"Maybe." Ranma spoke. "There's no point to this chapter after all."

"Huh?"

"Or the Author lazy as hell." Ranma added before getting smashed by a bolder. "OUCH!"

"Huh…that's odd." Akane shrugged unsure of what to make of it at this point."You ok?"

"Get…It…Off." Ranma hissed.

"Everyone we are home!" Akane called as she entered the house with Ranma by her side.

"Akane duck!" Ranma protected her as a pot came flying out of nowhere.

"P-Chan!" Kanna stated holding a bucket of warm water. "What's wrong P-Chan?" The pig yelped running in fear; then noticed Akane and ran into the safety of her arms.

"P-Chan?" Akane smiled snuggling the pig."Your home!"

"Oh hi guys." Kanna smiled. "Welcome home."

"What where you doing to poor p-Chan?"

"Trying to wash him."

"Why?"

"He's getting mud everywhere." Kanna stated pointing to the ground as Akane looked for what Kanna was referring to.

"I don't see anything." Kanna pulling out a powder container and smiled as she placed what was in it on p-Chan's nose. "See Akane."

"Oh your right." Akane stated staring at p-Chan's nose in which Kanna grabbed p-chan. "Don't worry Akane! I'll wash him clean!" Kanna ran down the hall just as Rantome existed into the hall which he watched as she went around the corner.

"Awe, that's nice-"

"Akane!"

"Coming; Kasumi!" Akane walked into the kitchen as Ranma walked up to rantome.

"Please don't tell me…"Ranma started as before he asked Rantome shook his head yes to the question he saw coming. "When?"

"Well; it was a little after he married… Let's just say it was a little late on Akane's half to know." Rantome stated.

"Does she still hold a grudge?" Ranma asked as screams of pain came from the bathroom.

"…" Rantome stared at Ranma with a 'Do-I-really-need-to-answer-that-look.'

"OOOOh."

"Help!" Ryoga cried running out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and his bandanna; Running behind Rantome and Ranma. "Save me from this Crazy lady!"

"Huh?" The males stated intelligently looking down the hall to Kanna who looked very cute in contrast to her anger. For the bubbles for the tub had splashed all over her and made her look very innocent in spite of everything; which cause both males to blush.

"What's wrong p-Chan?" Kanna snapped. "Don't you want a Bath?"

"Ranma save me!" Ryoga cried.

"Why don't you save yourself?" Ranma stared.

"Because I don't hit girls!"

"Doesn't that suck?" Kanna walked up to the two males blocking her way; placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the two with a very innocent expression. They denied the girl nothing as they slid to the side and let the Dangerous cutie by; as she chased after Ryoga in the yard.

"W-When do I start noticing t-that?!" Ranma gaped at how cute Kanna was as she made playful "Rawrs" at Ryoga tricked him into the pond.

"If you see it now…" Rantome said watching her. "It's only a matter of time before you can't take your eyes off her…"

"Rantome. Ranma time to eat." Akane stated opening the door to the kitchen; Ranma turned to her voice and for just a minute Ranma felt as though he could not take his eyes off of her. "W-What is there something on my face?" Ranma snapped out of it by shaking his head; then turning to rantome.

"You better get Kanna before she kills Ryoga-"

"Ryoga's here?"

"Come on Akane; you wouldn't understand if I told you." Ranma stated picking up Akane and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ranma!" Akane laughed at this turn of event as they walked into the kitchen; Rantome smiled slightly then turned his attention to his wife who had caught Ryoga as was about to send him to a world of hurt.

"Kanna." Rantome spoke softly catching the attention of Kanna who turned to him." Let's eat."

"Ok." Kanna nodded and poked p-Chan."Let's eat baby." The pig cried tears as he tried to escape her grasp.

"Oh dear." Kasumi sighed as they entered the room. "I forgot milk when I went shopping."

"Don't worry Kasumi." Ranma said. "We'll go get some."

"We'll?" Akane questioned as Ranma started out the door."Wait! Put me down!"

"Wait you two!" Kanna yelled to them throwing the pig over her shoulder. "We're coming too!"

"HUH?!" Rantome questioned as Kanna grabbed his arm."Wait why are we going?!"

"Cause you love me and I want to go?" Kanna smiled as they continued to walk.

"Uh-huh." Rantome gave her a look.

"What?"

"What's the real reason?"

"Ok so there was a really cool Stuff pig in a store I really wanted to see-"

"I knew it." Rantome laughed. "I knew it! I knew there was a personal reason for us coming out here."

"But it's cute!"

"You always were a sucker for cute things…" Rantome muttered as Kanna ran over to a window and looked into it at the items in the store which was filled with random items such as jewelry and stuff toys.

"Thank you; come again!"

"So Ranma; what was that whole mentioning Ryoga about?"

"I told you Akane." Ranma shook his head."Drop it."

"Why?"

"It's nothing." Ranma stated. "You have to know a lot more then you know now to underst-OUCH!"

"Well sorry for being so dumb." She folded her arms as she started walking a little faster.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Ranma snapped grabbing her shoulders causing her to stop.

"Oh?"

"Well…Well…I mean you don't know a lot of things…" Ranma tried to think of a better way to explain her not knowing about P-chan without spilling but failed.

"Ranma you're the stupid one not me!"

"Me stupid?! YOU are!" Ranma yelped quickly avoiding a punch from someone behind him.

"DON'T TALK TO AKANE THAT WAY!"

"Ryoga?" Akane questioned.

"Akane!" Ryoga smiled then earned himself a punch from Ranma.

"That's for trying to punch me!"

"Ranma, leave poor Ryoga alone!" Akane defended him.

"He tried to hit me!" Ranma snapped.

"Well you deserved it!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You were being rude!" Akane stated. "Ryoga is old fashioned; he doesn't like people like you being rude to girls."

"I'm only rude to un-cute girls like you!"

"Akane's not un-cute!" Ryoga hissed.

"See Ryoga knows how to flatter a girl." Akane stated grabbing his arm which caused Ryoga to blush. "Unlike some people-"

"If you like him oh so much why don't you marry him?!"

"Fine; maybe I will!" Akane yelled as a scream erupted from somewhere behind them.

"That sounded like…"

"Kanna!" Akane gasped as Ranma grabbed her hand and ran towards the voice; when they reached it they saw rantome fighting a group of men. Rantome wore different clothes; in fact he wasn't really wearing any clothes except his boxers. Kanna also looked different; her hair was tangled, long and messy. She wore a dark black nightgown; nothing else no shoes or socks."Kanna?!"

"Ranma. Akane." Kanna smiled nervously. "Did something happen between you two?"

"How about you two?" Ranma questioned looking at their clothes.

"Well. Apparently, I married Ryoga who controls Japan; but my lovers Ranma…"

"Great." Akane sighed.

"…We've been secretly together and now Ryoga found out so he sent his secret police to track us and bring us back because we escaped it the future."

"How do you know this?" Ranma asked watching rantome fight with the now realized secret police.

"Cause that's what the police officers' said." Kanna stated uneasy as rantome back flipped kicking one of the police in the stomach and sending him into a wall. "Oh that reminds me…" Kanna walked over to Ranma on her tippy toes she whispered into his ear causing him to blush.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. What? You want me to ask Akane?"

"No! Oh god no!" Ranma asked mortified."Fine you win come here…" Ranma blushed walking away from all the commotion; Akane would have watched where but she was worried about Rantome. Rantome sent punches and kicks towards the cops who just seemed to keep coming, but it wasn't long till Ranma and Kanna came back. Ranma was still madly blushing as Kanna walked back and smiled.

"Thanks for the underwear!"

"Underwear?"

"I can explain!" Ranma yelped at Akane's question. "She didn't have any a-and s-she needed some!"

"Then why didn't you just give her your pants?" Ranma moaned softly slapping his forehead. "Didn't think of it huh?" Ranma shook his head no when Kanna screamed.

"Rantome!" Ranma turned just in time to see handcuffs being forced onto Rantome's wrist.

"What the-!"

"Come now mistress Akane." One cop stated placing a gun to her head; Kanna gasped.

"You're not going anywhere with them!" Ranma yelled ready to punch the gun holder but was stopped by Akane's yelp.

"Ranma!" Ranma stopped turning he saw someone familiar with a gun at Akane's head.

"Ryoga what are you doing?!" Ranma snapped but something caught his eyes a small black pig at Akane's feet.

"That's not your times Ryoga." Rantome hissed trying to stand and almost fell over again.

"Ran-ugh." Kanna worried wanting to run to him but was hit hard by a tip of a gun.

"Don't you dare speak that's criminal's name!" Kanna winced in pain reaching her injury she pulled back and looked at her hand that now bled.

"Akane!" Rantome yelled to her earning himself a sharp kick to his side.

"Akane, my love." Future Ryoga hissed to the injured Kanna. "You brought this on yourself, running away with Saotome-"

"Ryoga you never use to be this way! You were always so kind! What's wrong with you?" Akane questioned.

"Power got to him." Ranma stated. "Like they said he controls Japan."

"Well isn't this interesting…" Future Ryoga smirked pointing a gun to Ranma but spoke to rantome. "You know Ranma If I kill your past self none of this would have happened."

"Stop…" Kanna stated standing in front of Ranma; she could barely stand from the blow to the back of the head earlier.

"Kanna don't I'll be fine!" Ranma stated; trying to get in front of her.

"Ryoga…Stop." Kanna stated ignoring Ranma; she walked towards Ryoga slowly."If you're going to kill anyone kill me."

"Akane! No!" Rantome yelled trying to stand but was electrocuted by his handcuffs.

"I was the one who cheated…" Kanna stated her hands reaching towards the gun."…Please leave him alone…Please leave everyone alone…"

"Akane…" Ryoga future self hissed."…Why?! Why did you leave me?"

"Because Ryoga…I don't love you…" Kanna spoke softly pulling Akane away from his grasp. "...and you always knew that… My heart… It always did and always will be to Ranma. No matter how much we fight; how much we cry or how far apart we are… I'm sorry…" Kanna leaned up and kissed his cheek as a tear escaped his cheek then Kanna turned to everyone.

"Its Ok guys I think I have everything under control-"

"YOU BITCH!" Future Ryoga yelled aiming the gun at her head as Kanna turned to him."If I can't have you NO ONE WILL!" Kanna braced herself for the bullet as the sound exploded in front of her but no pain came she looked up feeling arms around her.

"Ranma?" Ranma had jumped in front of her before Ryoga shot.

"Ranma! Are you ok?!" Akane yelled to him in worry as Rantome tried to break free from his cuff.

"Surprising yeah?" Ranma turned to face future Ryoga and to his amazement he saw present Ryoga had grabbed the gun and forced the gun to shoot into the sky. "Never felt the bullet."

"Why did you-"

"Because I never want to be you!" Ryoga snapped to his future self. "I don't know what happened on the way of my life but I will never be you! I WOULD NEVER HURT AKANE!" Future Ryoga Gasped in pain as he started to fall into his knees and faded away just like the secret police, handcuffs and the clothes which faded back to Rantome and Kanna's original clothes.

"Whoa; what did you do Ryoga?" Ranma asked patting on his back.

"I Didn't do anything!"

"He made a Choice." Rantome interrupted getting up. "His choice affected the future."

"So this time it wasn't us that changed the future?" Akane questioned walking to Ranma's side.

"Why did you do something that might have changed it?" Kanna asked mischievously.

"No!" Akane and Ranma laughed nervously.

"So, what are you guys?" Ryoga asked giving them a weird look.

"Oops." Kanna laughed scratching the back of her head as Rantome walked to her side. "Looks like we have to spill the beans!"

"Hey Kanna!" Akane gasped. "Look at the beads!"

"Huh?" Kanna looked at her wrist and noticed another bead has turned red without their knowledge."Wonder when that happened?"

"Who knows?" Rantome stated wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait… I'm still confused." Ryoga stated.

"It's alright P-Chan; we'll explain it to you later." Kanna giggled causing Ranma to twitch.

"That's enough teasing honey." Rantome stated causing Kanna to giggle some more. "Haven't you tortured him enough?"

"P-Chan's here? Where?" Akane looked around but Ranma hand stopped her.

"I pretty sure I saw him running home." Ranma lied. "Come On let's leave the two alone so they can catch Ryoga up."

"Alright." Akane smiled.

"Race you!" Ranma laughed jumping onto the roof of a house.

"No fair you cheated!" Akane stated trying to catch up to Ranma.

"Hey where are you-"Ryoga yelled but interrupted.

"Come on P-chan." Kanna smiled pulling Ryoga."Let's talk…" Akane continued to run catching up to Ranma and almost succeeded when a yell from the far away Ryoga caught them off guard.

**_"YOU GUYS ARE WHAT?!"_**

_________________________________________________________

**Authors note: **

**Hey everyone sorry for the long time of not posting this chapter too forever to write. **

**I have planed 28 chapters to be with the 28 beads but here's the thing I still have 8 unknown chapters which are the 17,18, 21-16 chapters.**

**You have any idea's you would love to see included? **

**Write a review and tell me!**

**Oh by the way I posted a poll on this story and would love my fans idea's on the sex scene or on turning it mature. **

**Don't worry you guys have a long time to decided.**

**See you guys Next chapter in- THE KISS OF DEATH! **

**Bye!**

**Xoxoxox**

Your Midnight Lullaby


	6. Kiss of Death

"Come on Ryoga you can stop freaking out now." Nabiki sighed as the family continued to eat their dinner and ignored Ryoga's freak out.

"Even Akane and I didn't freak out this bad."Ranma stated sticking a small fish into his mouth.

"Oh Ranma leave him alone-"Akane Stood up for Ryoga. "It's not his fault it is hard to understand."

"Exactly." Kanna stated popping out of nowhere behind Ryoga which caused him to yelp and hide behind Akane."You know it's not every day your crazy future selves come out of nowhere."

"True." Ranma stated. "But that's not the weirdest thing we came across right P- Chan?"

"I don't see a P-Chan here." Ryoga hissed towards Ranma.

"Cut it out you two." Rantome sighed eating some potatoes. "We are trying to have a relaxing dinner now shut up or else. "

"Hey Ryoga…" Ranma stated slyly."That sounded like a challenge."

"Oh yeah huh…" Ryoga caught on to what Ranma was saying."But what can an Old man do to us?"

"Old?" Rantome questioned as Ranma and Ryoga smirked.

"Exactly what can an Old man do…?"

"You guys Aching for a fight?" Rantome questioned.

"Rantome be the adult here." Kanna stated taking a sip of her drink.

"But Kanna…" Rantome whined. "Remember who you're talking to here."

"Fine." Kanna sighed as Rantome gave her a quick peck on the cheek then ran out into the yard just in time to dodge kicks from the two boys."Sometimes I swear I'm raising a child instead of having a husband-"

"Kanna, may I ask you a personal question?" Kasumi asked politely.

"Go for it." Kanna stated placing her cup back on the table.

"Why haven't you had children yet?" Kasumi asked earning a blush from Akane and a long pause from Kanna; it was a long while before she spoke.

"Well…" Kanna spoke watching Rantome and the boys. "…It's not like we didn't want any… It's just…"

"Ranma can't perform?!" Genma yelled his assumption causing both Ranma's to punch him.

"What was that Pop?!" Ranma hissed.

"I'm pretty sure the Chinese couldn't hear it!" Rantome hissed also then turned his attention to the group. "What the Hell Kind of nonsense are you guys speaking?"

"I asked Kanna-"

"She asked me why we didn't have children yet." Kanna spoke softly.

"Kanna…" Rantome mumbled as he watched her get up.

"Please excuse me." Kanna muttered running down the hall into her room.

"Kanna!" Rantome sighed.

"Did I say something I shouldn't?" Kasumi asked.

"No it's just a touchy Subject." Rantome stated.

"Then you are Sterile?!" Genma cried earning a swift kick from Rantome into the nearby pond.

"NO!" Rantome snapped."It's just…something's happened… Now that I'm here…I hope I can Change them…Now please excuse me… Kanna!" Rantome ran down the hall into his room the sound of Kanna crying escaped the room and quickly died when the door closed.

"Oh dear…" Kasumi worried getting up. "I'll make them some tea…You three better get going school you'll be late."

"Ok." Akane nodded getting up the existed the house; the long walk was silent till Akane spoke."Poor Kanna…"

"Yeah…"Ranma sighed. "I feel sorry for her… God, I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know…" Akane sighed. "You know this kind of feels to unreal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's me and I feel like I should feel what she feels… but I don't." Akane stated."It's like if Kasumi was crying. I would feel so bad and sorry but I could never feel how she feels, you know?"

"Yeah. It's kind of third person feels." Ranma stated. "Plus you never went through what she went through."

"True." Akane nodded as they entered the gate of the school.

"AKANE TENDO I CHALLENGE THE-"

"Morning Kuno." Ranma stated as Kuno ran into his foot.

"Ranma Saotome." Kuno hissed. "Move aside I must fight my darling Akane."

"I don't think so?" Ranma perplexed and placed his foot down.

"What do you mean, 'I don't think so?'"

"Like I said. I don't think so."

"You won't move?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Kuno. I would just love to stand here all day and continue this going nowhere conversation but we are going to be late." Ranma stated walking past kuno and his confused look.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"You didn't have to beat him up." Akane smiled."You used words to beat him."

"A monkey could beat Kuno with words."

"Your right."Akane giggled.

"I'm right?"

"What do you mean 'I'm-?" Akane questioned then realized what he was doing. "Hey!" Ranma snickered as he walked into the classroom sitting down in his normal seat.

"Couldn't fool you Akane." Ranma laughed as the bell rang in response Akane stuck her tongue at him which Ranma returned. Class was boring as normal Akane like always was direct and paid attention but like normal Ranma slept earning himself a stand in the hall by the teacher; To his luck the lunch bell rang after what seemed like hours of holding buckets of cold water.

"God I'm starved." Ranma stated walking back into the room moving his sore shoulder muscles.

"Hey Ranma!" Akane smiled. "Saved you a seat."

"Be right there." Ranma stated looking for his lunch but then noticed something. "Ah man I forgot my lunch!"

"Ranma You can share with me?" Akane offered but before Ranma could respond a person on a bike slammed into the school building.

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo smiled, she jumped off her bike running over to him. Shampoo held in her hand some of her food from her restaurant; handing it to Ranma."Here Ranma Food?"

"Whoa!" Ranma stated looking at the food in his hand; molded perfect rice balls and other interesting foods. "Thanks Shampoo I was starving!"

"YAY!" Shampoo cheered hugging Ranma. "Ranma like!" Ranma felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he turned he notice Akane's Angry Glare from across the room; which cause Ranma chills.

"A-Akane!" Ranma yelped watching her get up. "D-Don't kill me!" But instead of earning a few punches from her she just walked past him carrying her lunch."Huh?"

"What an idiot…" Some of the class girl sighed.

"Who are you all calling an idiot?!" Ranma snapped earning an angry response from the girls.

"**YOU!"** The girls Screamed causing Ranma to fall onto his butt with the still clingy Shampoo.

"God. Honestly I don't know what she sees in him sometimes." One of Akane's school friends sighed.

"Uh…Shampoo can you let go?"

"Ok!" Shampoo stated getting up. "Shampoo still has many more deliveries." Shampoo grabbed her bike crashing yet another hole in the wall; as she left.

"Akane!" Ranma sighed."I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah right!"

"Come On Akane!"

"You come on Ranma!" Akane snapped walking into her house and into the hall.

"It's about shampoo isn't it?" This comment caused Kanna to turn towards them.

"God you're apologizing and you don't know what for?!"

"Sort of?" Akane sat down at the table angrily turning on the TV."Come on Akane I said I was sorry!"

"Did you say something…" Kanna questioned. "About Shampoo?"

"Yeah." Akane nodded angrily. "Shampoo came into our school and damaged the place to give Ranma food!"

"Are you angry about not getting some?" Ranma asked. "I would have shared if you stayed."

"That's not what I'm angry about!"

"Is there any chance…" Kanna spoke softly looking down at her hands; which tightened in a fist. He short hair covered her eyes that made her emotions hard to read."…That she will be coming here?"

"I hope not!" Akane hissed."But Ranma's here so most likely…Why?" Kanna was quite for a long time before answering; which she looked up and smiled.

"No reason."

"Okay…" the teens muttered a little freaked out.

"Why does something tell me that if shampoo comes over someone's not going to be a happy camper?" Akane whispered into Ranma's ear.

"Now you know how I feel when you smile when you're upset." Ranma gulped turning his attention to Kanna."S-So where's Rantome?"

"Oh, he went to "train" With your father."

"What do you mean by 'train'?" Ranma asked.

"I mean beat the crap out of him for years of Torture." Kanna giggled. "I believe you used the words 'Revenge is a bitch'?"

"He's officially my hero." Ranma joked even though there was a hint of truth behind that; as Kasumi entered the room.

"So Kasumi what's for dinner?" Ranma asked.

"Oh I ordered dinner tonight." Ranma and Akane turned to each other and looked back at Kasumi.

"F-From where?"

"Shampoo's Of course." Ranma and Akane both gulped and turned to Kanna; who's expression went back to her creepy upset smile.

"S-Something tells me that one of us should find Rantome." Ranma gulped.

"You should." Akane stated. "I wouldn't know the first place to look."

"Your right; But where Should I look?"

"Where would be the best place you would want to kick your fathers butt at?"

"…I'll be back." Ranma stated getting up and running out of the house.

"Ranma hurry home!" Kasumi called sweetly. "I'll go make tea."

"That would be nice Kasumi." Kanna smiled as Kasumi left the room; right before Shampoo's normal crash which Kanna seemed ready for quickly jumping up she sent a swift kick which shampoo dodged in time but bike didn't make it. The bike was damaged beyond repair; which made Shampoo angry.

"You Stupid girl; why do this to shampoo's bike?" Shampoo questioned.

"The Bike wasn't what I was aiming for." Kanna spat.

"Kanna, What are you planning to do?" Akane questioned as Kanna walked over to shampoo it was quite as shampoo that also was clueless put up her hands ready for anything Kanna could do. What Kanna did shocked both Akane and Shampoo; Kanna leaned down placing a soft kiss onto Shampoo's cheek.

"The Kiss of death?!" Akane gasped, Shampoo's mouth gaped as she touched where she was kissed as though she was slapped; shampoo looked to the girl.

"But you stupid No Amazon-!"

"But you are." Kanna stated her emotion as she stared at shampoo. Shampoo's expression changed from shock to anger as she pulled out weapons from what was left of her bike.

"Shampoo not Know what she had done but she kill you now." Kanna smiled as shampoo came at her ready to slam her _Chuí _in Kanna's stomach but Kanna avoided grabbing hold of shampoo's throat she slammed her into the ground without an hassle. Shampoo whimpered getting up that really did a number on her; she flipped back whipping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "Stupid girl strong."

"Shampoo." Kanna spoke hate in her words. "You will be punished for what you did to me!"

"Shampoo does nothing." Shampoo stated coming at her once more by again Kanna avoided instead of grabbing her throat like shampoo thought she would she side kicked shampoo into the ground. Shampoo yelped since she was so keen on protecting her throat she left her side right open; Shampoo got up slowly this time. Akane could tell she was hurting bad, for it normally takes Shampoo more than that to go down.

"Shampoo!" Akane yelled. "Run away!"

"Stupid Akane." Shampoo Snapped. "Shampoo no runs away!" Shampoo came running towards Kanna with more hate in her eyes but Kanna waited her eyes closed snapped opened at the perfect opportunity placing all chi into this Attack Kanna grabbed Shampoo's shirt jumping high into the air, so high Akane couldn't See them anymore. Kanna soon appeared into view in a fast fireball then slammed shampoo into the ground; shampoo stopped moving which causing Akane to worry. Until Akane heard shampoo moan in pain; Kanna stumbled over again on her knees she pulled Shampoo out of her small crater. Kanna made a fist then pulled back ready to punch her with warn out strength; Kanna released her punch towards the damaged Amazon.

"Akane. Stop." Kanna stopped mid punch; Knowing the owner of the voice tears formed in her eyes. Rantome stood behind her; he made no movement to stop her but his voice didn't let her continue. "Let her go." Kanna Pulled back her fist again; ignoring his words.

"You know what she did-!"

"Does she know?" Rantome asked Kanna which cause her to hesitate.

"She will…"

"Does she deserve this now?"

"Are you going to let her do it again?"

"No I'm not." Rantome stated walking closer."But are you really going to go destroy yourself for her?"

"She destroyed me when she destroyed…"

"Then why are we here Akane?" Rantome asked angry. "Does our relationship mean that little to you?"

"It means the world-"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"But-"

"We can always try again Akane-"Rantome walked to her."Because we have each other…" Kanna's fist shook as she tried to determine what to do; Rantome knelt down next to her which caused her breaking point; she turned letting go of shampoo. She jumped into his arms tear poured violently; her cries were full of sorrows; which caused Akane to start crying along with her. She turned clamping onto Ranma's Shirt; she cried hard also Ranma held her. It brought everyone else in the house that had just come home into tears as they watched the ending of the fight. Nabiki made a small profit off tissues which she herself was using.

"Our poor baby…" Kanna cried softly. "Our poor baby…"


	7. Cheer up Kanna!

"You lost another bead?" Ranma noted more then asked as he looked at Rantome's wrist.

"Yeah last night when the girls were crying." Rantome stated as they walked deep into the woods near Mount Hataka.

"Oh…You want to explain-"

"It was all an accident." Rantome sighed not willing to say anymore.

"The fight was?"

"No; the reason behind it."

"Rantome. What happened to your child?" Ranma stated serious.

"I'll tell you later." Rantome stated turning to see Kanna and Akane walking silently behind them. "Not now."

"Ah. I feel so good after a cry." Kanna stated taking a deep breath; the most she had said all morning except for the comment about refusing to by Shampoo a new bike. Shampoo was brought to Doctor Tofu last night for extreme injuries; they weren't meant to fatal, surprisingly, just meant to hurt like a bitch. Rantome didn't press Kanna to apologies, Akane guessed deep down he felt the same anger towards shampoo.

"It does." Akane stated with a small laugh but didn't gain a laugh in return which caused awkwardness. "Soooo Rantome where exactly are we going?"

"To an empty hot spring." Rantome stated.

"How are you going to find an empty hot spring?"Ranma asked.

"How?" Rantome smirked as he walked over to a huge bolder that laid on mount Hataka and pushed it reveling an opening."You go to one not discovered yet. Duh." It was quiet for a long time when they looked into the beautiful cave full of pools of water.

"Looks like it's discovered." Ranma laughed taking off his shirt and jumping into one." Last one in is a rotten egg!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rantome stated. "Even though I called this a hot spring there a still a lot of Random extremely cold pools-"But it was too late for Ranma who had already dived in head-first and jumped up yelping.

"SO COLD!" Ranma changed into a girl; his chest exposed and jumped out.

"Ranma he tried to warn you." Akane stated. "Would you cover yourself please?"

"No." Ranma stated. "Just point me to the hot one Rantome!"

"The huge one in the middle that has the steam rising out of it. You can't miss it." Rantome stated flatly causing Akane to laugh.

"Oh, Hot springs have steam huh." Ranma stated again trying his luck by jumping into the huge one and came back up a boy.

"Is this a mixed bath type of thing?" Akane blushed thinking about normal being naked hot springs.

"Oh no Akane." Kanna smiled sweetly then held out something from her bath. "We will all be wearing swimsuits." Kanna handed Akane one of the swimsuits and pulled her into one of the caves to change. Rantome took off his shirt join Ranma in the hot spring, Which Ranma was floating around in.

"This is the life." Ranma stated.

"Hey. Idiot." Rantome poked him on the head. "We aren't here for your amusement we are here so Kanna could cheer up."

"Yeah I know." Ranma stated remembering this morning.

"_Kanna… Kanna dear would you like some breakfast?" Kasumi called into Kanna and Rantome's room._

"_No thank you." Kanna small voice came from the door. "I'm not hungry…" _

"_Ok then Kanna Dear." Ranma watched Kasumi walk past him leaving a plate near the door as he walked by. Ranma stopped hearing soft cries from behind the door; he knocked causing the sniffing to stop._

"_Yes?"_

"_Hey…Uh Kanna." Ranma spoke softly and cleared his throat. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yes. I'm fine Ranma." Kanna stated sounding the same dead voice; before Ranma could respond Rantome walked over throwing the door open. Kanna yelped as rantome walked out with Kanna thrown over his shoulder; she thrashed angrily as he walked. _

"_Ranma grab Akane. Bring bathing supplies." Rantome stated. "We are going on a trip."_

"_O-Ok!" _

"_Ranma! Let me go!" Kanna screamed as she pounded on his back; which Rantome didn't seem to mind._

"That's how we ended up here." Rantome stated. "I knew how Kanna Loves Hot springs. So I thought how about going one to cheer her up."

"That's nice of you."

"You would have done the same." Rantome stated as the girls entered the hot spring, as Kanna got in rantome pulled her close. Kanna didn't seem to mind, but she did seem more cheerful.

"Hey Rantome?" Akane spoke turning to him.

"Yes Cutie?" This comment caused a growl from Ranma.

"Did you ever find the hot spring of the drowned man?" Ranma looked up at this comment.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." Rantome smirked causing Ranma to turn angry.

"Why don't you tell me where it's at; huh?!" Ranma asked throwing a rock at Rantome's head which he ducked and quickly protected Kanna's head.

"Because it would ruin the future!" Rantome hissed it was quite

"Hey Rantome why don't we have a battle." Ranma asked; causing everyone to turn.

"Hey didn't I tell you this trip wasn't about you?" Rantome hissed punching Ranma in the head.

"If I win; you tell me exactly where you found the hot spring-" Ranma stated getting up.

"-And If I win you owe me a favor and get to give Akane a kiss." Rantome smirked causing Ranma and Akane to both get pissed.

"Why am I included in this?!" Akane screamed.

"FINE!" Ranma snapped out of jealousy. "If I win you tell me and leave my Akane alone." Akane Gasped softly.

"Deal." Rantome smirked. "Do you mind dear?"

"No, I think this fight would cheer me up." Kanna smiled.

"Alright then."Rantome stated standing up; the men walked over to a large pool of water a little away from the girls. "This pool is filled with extremely Cold water the first one to get wet loses."

"Fine with me." Ranma smirked getting ready to fight.

"Just a warning…" Rantome stated. "I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you." Ranma smiled as they started running at each other; fists flying at each other and then one kick before flipping back into place.

"Good." Rantome laughed. "I thought you would lose in the first five minutes."

"What!" Ranma snapped as Rantome jumped at him send a kick towards him which hit Ranma knocking him off.

"There I win." Rantome laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure honey." Kanna stated point below him; Rantome looked down seeing Ranma clamping onto the rock.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Rantome asked kicking him trying to knock him into the water.

"Cut it out!" Ranma yelled sending an upward kick to rantome who jumped back onto his original rock; as Ranma climbed back onto his rock. When Ranma was back standing Rantome came at him who caused Ranma to yelp and flip over him switching rocks.

"Come on Ranma it's just a kiss." Rantome stated jumping towards him with his punches; which Ranma avoided."I mean you already stole her first one-"Ranma stopped giving him an odd look and blush.

"That doesn't coun-"Ranma yelled defensively but earned himself a punch by rantome.

"Your mixed feelings about Akane will do you in." Rantome laughed as Ranma again was stuck clamping onto a rock.

"Rantome stop being mean." Kanna stated which caught Rantome attention; which Ranma used to his advantage sending a kick to him

"But honey-!" Rantome quickly dodged for he almost didn't see it coming.

"Ha Rantome!" Ranma laughed. "Your feelings for Kanna will do you in."

"Wouldn't be so sure." Rantome shook his head coming at Ranma with his knee and missed as Ranma avoided him."So what are you going to be more upset about when I win? The point you owe me a favor or the kiss-"Ranma sent a harder punch at the kiss comment; which caused rantome to laugh.

"Awh. Don't you wish you can kiss her-"Rantome dodged a kick from Ranma.

"Shut up! I'll kiss her when I'm good and ready-oops. "Ranma gasped covering his mouth then turned to Akane who blushed turning away."I-I didn't mean th-that!"

"Yes you did-"

"You stay out of this!" Ranma croaked blushing as everything started to shake around them. "Earth quake?"

"Ranma!" The girls yelped looking up as a huge chunk of ceiling fell towards them the boys stopped jumping towards them picking them up they jumped out of the way before the bolder crush them. Dust settled into the air as everyone coughed as it cleared.

"Is everyone ok?" Akane asked coughing.

"Are you?" Ranma asked Akane.

"I'm great; thanks for saving me Ranma." Akane smiled still carried in his arms.

"How about you guys?"

"We are alright." Rantome stated sighing a great sigh of relief with Kanna being in his arms; before the pool of water in front of him started to shake shooting out water at him like a water gun. "GAH!!!" Rantome yelped getting covered then jumped out of the path of the water. He coughed and set down Kanna who also was coughing; they were both soaked and shaking from the cold. "Are you alright kanna?" Kanna nodded as Ranma and Akane ran over.

"Are you guys ok-OH MY GOD!" Akane gasped taking a good look at Rantome who had change dramatically. "YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"Yep." Rantome stated taking out his braid and rigged out his hair.

"So I never got rid of the curse?!" Ranma Screamed as rantome turned his head looking at him; Rantome's girl features caused him to look innocent.

"Does it look like I did?" Rantome hissed as water dripped from his hair.

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong idiot." Rantome stated standing up; he grabbed his top pulling it on."How many times did you have to destroy your chances to change back for Akane?" Ranma was quiet for a long while as Rantome's wrist glowed and he turned to Ranma."That's what I thought you realized something today- Come on let's get home. Kanna are you ok?" Kanna nodded coughing still. "Come on get on my back." Ranma turned to Akane as she also turned to him; blushed formed on each other's cheeks causing them to turn away.

"You're not going to walk home a girl are you?" Ranma asked as rantome placed Kanna on his back.

"Yeah. Unless you want to try to move that bolder." Rantome pointed out as Ranma gaped at the bolder that covered the hot spring.

"That sucks for you!" Ranma laughed as suddenly cold water splashed on him."AH!"

"There now it sucks to be both of you!" Akane laughed.

"Akane!" Ranma cried sounding like the girl he now was.

"Come on girls." Rantome smirked at the opening of the tunnel.

"Why I Ada- Come on Akane!" Ranma bent down allowing Akane on his back and they ran after Rantome and the giggling Kanna.


	8. Kuno's new love

"Finally we are back in town!" Girl Ranma sighed contently staring at the streets of the town of Nerima.

"Yeah. That was a long walk." Girl Rantome sighed.

"You think?!" Ranma hissed as they passed the local Ice cream shop. "I'm too cold for Ice cream."

"You're starving too huh?"

"Duh. Hey Akane-"

"Shh, she's sleeping."

"Kanna's out like a light also." Ranma noted in a sigh then contently listen to Akane breath until his breathing matched hers which caused him to become sleepy."So where do you want to get lunch?"

"We could go to Ukyo's?"

"Yeah but she's been out of town on sort of Cooking training."

"Seriously?"

"I'm totally serious." Ranma sighed."I guess we could eat at McDonalds?"

"I guess." Rantome sighed also as they walked before a familiar voice started coming closer.

"MY PIG-TAILED GIRL!" A kuno ran over arms opened wide but Ranma jumped into the air and kuno slammed into the wall.

"Idiot." Rantome sighed.

"Who may you be my beauty?" Kuno questioned looking at Rantome, and then gasped. "You must be Pig-tailed girl's older sister; you wanted to see who your sister has fallen for but in the process you have fallen for me!"

"Are you serious?" Rantome gave him an odd look.

"Oh, He's serious." Ranma sighed.

"Don't worry my pig-tailed beauties-"Kuno smiled then stopped when he noticed the girls on her back. "My loves…In a jealous rage you fought the lovely Akane Tendo for the right to love me!"

"Huh?" Both Rantome and Ranma stared.

"Don't worry my lovelies; there's enough room for you all!" Kuno yelled running over to them but with all racket it caused tired Kanna to stir.

"Rantome, what's going on?" Kanna mumbled softly as she started to rub her eyes; which caused kuno to stop.

"Nothing Honey." Rantome muttered hoping she would fall back to sleep; so the situation wouldn't get worse especially if kuno fell for her. "Go back to sleep."

"But what's with all the noise?"

"Kanna." Rantome sighed kneeling down and let her down. She made no attempt to stand but she continued to rub her tired eyes; Rantome smiled grabbing her by her chin softly causing her to look up to him. Rantome leaned down capturing her lips; which caused everyone to stop and stare at the two women. When Rantome pulled back Kanna's eyes fluttered and she fell back asleep.

"Whoa." Ranma gasped."What did you do?"

"I just knocked her out using a form of couple's martial arts, you'll learn it later." Rantome smirked placing her lightly on a park bench.

"C-Couple Martial arts…" Kuno twitched replaying the girls kiss in his head."You turned to this beautiful young lady for love." Kuno started to cry as he ran to rantome. "Fear not my love; turn to me for love!"

"Were married!" Rantome placed his foot up causing Kuno to run into it.

"M-Married?" Kuno gasped. "You lie."

"Oh yeah I'll show you lie." Rantome stated holding up his ring finger which showed a grey ring which was very loose on girl Rantome.

"Oh my love." Kuno cried taking the ring from rantome. "It's alright you don't need to lie; If you wanted to give me a gift you should have said so." He grabbed the ring off of Rantome's finger placing it on his own finger; he smirked.

"G-Give it back!" Rantome yelped trying to reach for the ring but kuno held it above Rantome's reach. "T-That's mine!"

"You want it back my love?" Kuno asked as rantome nodded. "Then date with me."

"What?!"Rantome snapped as Ranma set Akane down on the bench next to Kanna.

"Give back the ring Kuno!"Ranma snapped.

"Oh my pig-tailed goddess doesn't need to be jealous of one date with your sister." Kuno smiled."I will sacrifice my date with just one so it can be two-"

"I don't think so!"Ranma snapped kicking kuno in the face."Come on Rantome we don't need to take this."

"I'll date you!" Rantome hissed.

"Have you lost your marbles?!" Ranma yelped.

"He has my wedding ring!" Rantome shook his head.

"Why don't you just beat the crap out of him and get it back?" Ranma asked.

"I can't risk accidently kicking the ring!" Rantome stated. "If I knock him out he might let go of the ring and I'll lose it!"

"God Rantome!" Ranma sighed. "Why do you keep getting yourself into these things?"

"My beauty; I will pick you up at 6 o'clock tonight." Kuno laughed walking away.

"I hate my life." Rantome sighed picking up Kanna.

"Come on rantome." Ranma laughed for he had already picked up Akane. "We have to get you ready for your date!"

"Shut up!" Rantome snapped chasing after him; when they got home they placed both Akane and Kanna into Rantome and Akane's joined bed. "So…"

"Why don't you grab one of Kanna's dresses?" Ranma asked. "Then wear that."

"I don't want to get dressed up!" Rantome yelled.

"Oh?" Ranma laughed."But it's your first date."

"Shut up." Rantome hissed."If I recall correctly didn't you have a statue in honor of your first date with Kuno?"

"Shut it."Ranma snapped.

"Oh my god." Rantome laughed. "I was correct then! I forgot a long time ago!"

"Shut it!" Ranma hissed. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Huh?"

"Listen. I'll go on the date with you and kuno. When he's not looking we will try to get the ring off!" Ranma stated.

"Good Idea."

"See!" Ranma snapped. "I have one every now and again!"

"…Did you just make fun of yourself?"

"…Awe man!" Ranma moaned."I'm so use to Akane putting me down it just comes naturally now!" This comment caused Rantome to start cracking up; he rolled on the floor in pain from laughing to hair.

"Girls what are you- Oh I'm sorry we haven't been introduced; I'm Happosai. "Happosai smiled walking over to Rantome placing his hand."What's a pretty girl like you hanging around an idiot-"

"Hey!" Ranma yelped.

"-Anyways how would you like to come with me my pretty-"

"Oh hello Rantome and Ranma." Kasumi smiled placing some tea and hot water on the table for them. "If you need anything else just call…Oh Happosai I didn't know you where here I'll make you some tea."

"How did you know it was me Kasumi?" Rantome asked pointing to himself as Kasumi smiled.

"Because you're my brother in law, sweetie." Kasumi giggled."I can tell with my heart."

"Brother in law?" Happosai yelped in tears. "But she's a girl! Did Nabiki marry her?!"

"Of course not silly." Kasumi smiled.

"Good." Happosai sighed.

"Akane did." Happosai started in tears once again not believe what he heard.

"Akane married her?!" Happosai cried. "Why did she marry a girl when she could have had me?! Ranma Lets comfort each other!" Happosai jumped towards Ranma's girl chest but instead of the soft feeling he expected he rammed hair into a hard chest.

"W-Why did you do that Ranma?!" Happosai cried.

"Cause you Creep!" Ranma snapped punching him to get him off his now male body.

"At least I have this beauty-AH!"Happosai yelped seeing Rantome change in front of him back into a boy. "You're Like RANMA?!"

"No." Rantome chuckled."More like I am Ranma."

"Huh?"

"Hey Happosai." Rantome chuckled."I liked you better when we buried you."

"YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE?!" Happosai understood the meaning behind the comment.

"YOU BURIED HIM?!" Ranma laughed happily. "YES! WHEN?"

"On the Bright side of Never." Rantome smirked folding his arms.

"Way to get my hopes up." Ranma mumbled now depressed by the news.

"This old geezer will outlive us all." Rantome sighed."Though it is possible he could die later though…I won't know for sure until I get back and live my life."

"Drop me a note when he does."Ranma grabbed Rantome's hands in a serious tone.

"Stop taking about me like I'm NOT here!" Happosai snapped punching Ranma in the head.

"Pig-tailed girls!"A familiar voice echoed as the door swung open causing the guys to jump."Oh there you two are!" Kuno cooed seeing both girls drenched in cold water; he noticed they both had poured water on each other and blushed happily."YOU GIRLS WANT TO BATHE WITH ME!"

"NO!" They both kicked kuno in the face causing some teeth to fall out.

"All right then my beauty shall we take leave?" Kuno questioned to rantome.

"Uh…"

"Hold on Kuno baby." Ranma spoke wrapping an arm around Rantome."We decided on us both going."

"I MUST BE IN HEAVEN!" Kuno roared happily.

"You do that** too** well Ranma." Rantome stated giving him a look."If I didn't know better I would have wondered…"

"…That's it you're on your own-"Ranma stated.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Rantome pleaded.

"Fine." Ranma sighed."I have to forgive myself sometimes…Let's get this over with!" Rantome, Ranma and Kuno rushed out of the house leaving a still shocked Happosai.

"HEY!" Happosai yelled. "Everyone ditched me!" Soun and Genma quickly but silently tried to leave while the master was looking away but failed."So where are you two going?"

"No where master." Soun and Genma cried bowing to Happosai's feet.

"SO…." Ranma sighed as all three walked in the park."Where are we going?"

"Hell in a hand basket?" Rantome sighed.

"No, we are going to the Ward art museum."

"A museum?" The girls questioned; they turned to each other not knowing what to say.

"Yes." Kuno smiled as he opened the door to the museum for the girls."This museum has been in my family for decades…All the items in here are so fragile that if you touch them they will disintegrate-OH MY GOD." Kuno yelped seeing Rantome and Ranma poking a priceless vase.

"This looks pretty." Ranma stated poking it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Come on Kuno…It's not going to-Oops." Rantome stated as the vase disintegrated in his hands as blew away."Sorry about that Kuno…Hey kuno are you ok?"

"It's alright my beauty…" Tears filled Kuno's eyes."… It was just part of my heart being torn out."

"Oh good I thought it was something Important!" Rantome sighed then alerted to something else in the museum."Oh look Ranma a Spear!"

"Sweet!" Ranma stated following rantome as they poked the priceless items.

"They are going to destroy everything!" Kuno yelped.

"Hey Kuno baby?" Nabiki smiled as she patted him on the back. "10,000 yen and I'll stop them from destroying your museum."

"That's a little high don't you think?" Kuno stated giving her annoyed look.

"I would consider it cheep since I'm about to save more than 9589500000 yen worth of items?"Nabiki commented as Ranma and Rantome ruined yet another priceless item.

"Hey look at the painting!" Ranma yelled as they rushed over to it.

"Take it." Kuno cried handing over his wallet as Nabiki smiled contently.

"Ranma! Rantome! Akane's behind you!" Nabiki called causing both Rantome and Ranma to yelp and hide behind her.

"Where?!" They both yelped in fear but then realized who the voice belonged to.

"Nowhere."

"Oh Hey Nabiki!" Rantome cleared his throat nervously standing up straight."W-What brings you here?"

"Money and art." Nabiki smiled as Ranma also got up."Oh whatever you did to Kanna she's pissed."

"I thought as much." Rantome laughed nervously."I'm just glad she's not here."

"Oh I didn't say she wasn't here." Nabiki stated. "I was just joking about the behind you part."

"W-What do you mean?" Rantome twitched.

"She's here." Nabiki sighed."She was upset so Kasumi thought it would be a good Idea to check out this museum to cheer her up- speak of the devils there they are now!"

"You wouldn't!" Rantome yelped.

"Try me-KA-"Nabiki stopped when Rantome held out a wallet which she accepted."Pleasure doing business with you." Nabiki walked off which cause rantome to let out a sigh of relief.

"Ha, you got suckered by Nabiki." Ranma laughed.

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

"Some guy named…" Rantome looked at an item in his hand which Ranma saw was an ID."...Alex Verdadera."

"You stole someone's wallet?!" Rantome shushed him and smirked.

"I did no such thing." Rantome smirked threw the ID over his shoulder pushing Ranma towards kuno."Kuno, can I have my ring back?"

"But my lady our date only just begun…" Kuno smirked but the mood of the room changed with one word.

"RANTOME!" Rantome gulped then turned.

"Kanna honey!" Rantome laughing nervously as she stormed over.

"Don't 'Kanna honey' me!" She hissed but Kuno jumped in front of Rantome to protect him.

"Don't her hurt!" Kuno cried clamping onto rantome. "She's my one true love! Even though you are married it's not right! I'll treat her better than you ever could-"Kanna looked kuno dead in the eye; pulled back her fist and punched him in the nose. He yelped in pain as Kanna hissed shaking her injured hand.

"That was for trying to steal my husband!"

"Jealousy issues?"Ranma twitched.

"J-Just a little." It was a huge understatement; rantome watched as his wedding ring rolled to his feet which he graciously slipped onto his slender finger in which the bracelet glowed."Great-"

"Rantome!" Kanna hissed once Kuno was out of the way."How dare you use the couple's martial arts on me?!"

"Kanna I can explain!" Rantome yelped backing up as Kanna grabbed his shirt.

"Explain this Romeo!" Kanna pulled back her fist and lights out for Rantome.

"Oh dear." Kasumi sighed as she looked at Kanna's hand."It looks like you broke your hand we'll just have to let Dr. Tofu look at it…So tell me Kanna what did you hit?"

"…An idiot or two-"

"KANNA I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Rantome yelped in his girl form running away from Kuno's Grasp.

"Kanna said you kiss me; and I won't leave without one!"

"What an idiot…" Akane sighed taking a sip of tea as Ranma nodded in agreement.


	9. Happy birthday Akane!

"Finally!" Akane smiled as she pulled on her school dress; brushing her short hair."Today's my birthday!" Akane smiled as she ran down the stairs; waiting her normal birthday breakfast made my Kasumi. When she followed the clatter of voices to see her family eating breakfast; even Ranma was up."Morning Everyone!"

"Morning." Ranma spoke muffled by the food he stuffed into his mouth; as Akane sat next to him.

"Where's Kasumi, Kanna and Rantome?" Akane asked.

"Well Kasumi went to help Doctor Tofu for the day." Soun stated."Rantome and Kanna also went with her so they could get Kanna's arm check out."

"Oh…" Akane sighed disappointed her sister will be busy all day on her birthday, but she covered up her disappointment."…I hope her hands ok."

"Judging on how hard she punched the idiots I don't think so!" Ranma laughed and started to choke on some rice which Akane patted his back until he was able to breathe again."Oh Kasumi left you some breakfast on the kitchen tab-hey!" Before he could finish Akane was already on her way to the kitchen; when she entered she expected her favorite breakfast full of her favorite fruits but instead there was normal plain food which they normally ate.

"S-She must have been busy…" Akane sighed taking a bite of her food slightly disappointed.

"Hey Akane!" Akane looked up as Ranma walked in.

"Yes?"

"Come on we are early today!"

"Coming!"Akane smiled as she grabbed her school bag and ran out the door; they walked silently for a long time as Ranma walked on the fence like normal."So…Ranma do you know what today is?"

"…Thursday?"

"No that's not what I mean."

"…The twenty first?"

"No! Oh forget it." Akane sighed in defeat.

"Wait is there something I don't remember?" Ranma though for a long time; then clapped his head together. "It's Memorial day in America?"

"No that would be on a Monday." Akane gave him a look.

"Are we having a test in our world history class?"

"Even If we were you still fail." Akane sighed.

"Hey I know a lot of things!" Ranma stated in defense. "Like Italy trying to taking over the world and kill all the Japanese in world war 3."

"It wasn't Italy it was Germany. It wasn't the Japanese they were trying to kill it was the Jewish Culture; and by the way…WORLD WAR 3 NEVER HAPPENED!" Akane yelled causing Ranma's ears to ring.

"Well ask me anything else!" Ranma stated.

"What are the colors of the Japanese flag?"Ranma was quite."How about China's flag?"Ranma thought for a long while; too long.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Give me a second!"

"God Ranma!" Akane snapped. "RED AND YELLOW!"

"I knew that!" Ranma snapped back causing Akane to sigh.

"Sometimes Ranma…" Akane laughed."You're so dense it's cute." Ranma blushed as Akane gasped and then turned away running ahead. Ranma stopped and watched her for a long while; amazed on how very cute she looked when she blushed.

"Akane…You're so un-cute." Ranma laughed at his little white lie as he jumped on the fence and walked the other way.

"Good morning Kaka!" Akane yelped when Principal Kuno jumped out of nowhere.

"P-Principal Kuno!"

"It Be Akane Tendo's b-day yea?"

"Uh yes?" Akane twitched.

"I got yea a present kaka!"

"Huh?" Akane questioned as he handed her a wrapped gift."Thank you?" Akane looked down at the gift in her hands as it started to shake; she gasped as it jumped opened. A Plant with Shavers flew at her; she pulled her arm up to protect her.

"Akane!" Akane felt arms wrapped around her as they picked her up and jumped out of the way. Once her savor stopped she opened her eyes to see who.

"R-Rantome?"

"Yo."Rantome nodded acknowledging her.

"Rantome-"Kanna can running into view then turned her head seeing Rantome and Akane."Here you are! Good morning Akane!"

"Morning Kanna."

"What's going on here?" Rantome asked placing Akane onto her feet.

"Principal Kuno's at it again." Akane hissed.

"Principal Kuno?" Rantome and Kanna spoke turning to each other.

"I haven't heard that name in years." Kanna stated.

"Neither have I." Rantome sighed walking over to him."I'll take care of him."

"Wait! No KAKA!" Principal Kuno yelped as Rantome started to beat him.

"Kanna. Your hand; how is it?" Akane asked.

"Oh it's fractured in three different places." Kanna stated looking at her hand. "As long as leave my hand alone it will heal in no time."

"That sucks having a fractured hand on your birthday."

"It's not that bad." Kanna smiled then noted Akane's sad expression."What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Akane lied as Rantome walked back over.

"Hey Kanna; let's get you home so you can rest that hand."

"Stop treating me like I'm glass." Kanna sighed playfully shaking her head; as the school bell rang.

"Hey where's Ranma?" Akane asked noticing he still wasn't around.

"Who knows?" Rantome sighed."He might have just gotten in a fight with pop again…If we see him will tell him to get to school."

"I'll come pick you up after school ok?" Akane nodded as Kanna came close to her."Oh; and another thing… Happy birthday Akane." Kanna smiled sweetly before turning around and running back to Rantome side; on instinct Rantome wrapped his arm around Kanna's waist pulling her close as they walked home. Akane smiled watching them walk away; before turning and walking into school.

"See you later Akane!"

"Bye!" Akane waved as she walked towards the school gate where Kanna stood leaning on the stone opening. "Hello Kanna."

"Akane." Kanna smiled, she looked so cute with her smile sometimes Akane couldn't believe she would look like her in the future."Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"I'm taking you out for our birthday."Kanna smiled brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Really?"

"U-huh." She nodded as she pushed herself off the wall walking by Akane's side."What would you like to do Akane?"

"Let's go anywhere." Akane smiled; they entered the park grabbing empty swings they sat swinging.

"I love the park." The girls spoke at the same time causing them to start laughing.

"I guess its correct to assume even though we are times apart we like the same things?" Kanna laughed twisting the necklace on her neck.

"Like Martial arts."

"Candy."

"Cute things."

"Ranma." Kanna laughed then noticed Akane wasn't laughing with her. "Akane?"

"Ranma forgot my birthday…" Akane looked down at her knees."Everyone did."

"Akane…"

"He's the only person…I wanted to remember…even if I never got a present…I just wanted…"

"I know…"

"Why didn't he care about me enough?" Akane broke down and started to cry at Kanna's knees as Kanna soothed her as much as she could.

"I love a good cry." Akane wiped the tears from her eyes as they both walked home.

"Well."Kanna laughed."You do feel refreshed."

"Yeah." Akane smiled.

"Oh." Kanna saw the house was dark."Well I'm in trouble."

"Why?"

"I snuck out of the house to hang with you today."

"Huh?"

"Well Rantome wanted me to stay in so I wouldn't hurt my arm- It's like he thinks I'm a Klutz or something-"

"Point?"

"Well I think he's out searching for me."

"Oh wow Kanna."

"Come on Akane let's get inside and wait my punishment."

"Oh alright." Kanna entered the house first as Akane sighed taking her time before opening the door."Happy birthday to me…" She opened the door with a lot of disappointment until something made her jump.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKANE!"

"What the-!" Akane yelped seeing a group of people cheering and clapping. "A surprise party?!"

"It was all Ranma's Doing." Nabiki laughed.

"Wait Nabiki you weren't mentioned in this chapter-"

"Oh I was busy getting supplies for this thing."

"Huh?"

"Well Kuno paid for all of it."

"Nabiki."Akane laughed then gained a hug from Nabiki.

"Happy b-day sis."

"Thanks-"

"Akane!" Kasumi smiled hugging her as well. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Kasumi."

"I'll make you your special breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

"My little me's growing up." Kanna giggled.

"God you were in on this!"

"Aren't I horrible?" Kanna smiled giving Akane a hug.

"So how does it feel to be 17?" Rantome smiled; he wore a black suit his tie loose; and his black coat flung over his shoulder.

"It feels Weird."

"Well it gets weirder. Remember our 17th year?" Rantome laughed as Kanna elbowed him.

"No spoiling."Kanna laughed.

"So Can I dance with the birthday girl?" Rantome winked to Akane when a fist came out of nowhere and punched him.

"Dance with your own Damn Akane!" Ranma snapped."Leave mine alone."

"Ranma?" Akane gasped as Ranma winked at her.

"Happy birthday Kanna." Ranma smiled to Kanna.

"Thank you Ranma." Kanna smiled. "Well excuse us but he owes me a dance." Kanna grabbed Rantome by the tie pulling him into the crowd of dancing people.

"Hey Akane?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come over here for a second?"

"Sure." Akane nodded as Ranma grabbed her hand pulling her away from the party and up onto the balcony. "What a pretty view."

"Hey…"

"Huh?"

"I got you something." Ranma tossed something to her as she caught it examining a small box.

"You didn't have to-"

"Just open it."Akane listened to the command slowly she pulled the ribbon and there in the box laid a beautiful sliver necklace that was a beautiful Chinese character unknown to her."Ranma…"

"Hope you like it…"Akane's eyes started to water causing Ranma to yelp as Akane fell to her knees."A-Akane?"

"Thank you…For not forgetting me…" Ranma knelt down next to her placing his left hand on her shoulder and grabbed her chin with the other causing her to look into his eyes.

"Akane…You're so stupid." He mumbled.

"Hey-"Before Akane could finish she was hushed by soft lips, she was shocked at first slowly she kissed back. It wasn't long before breath was needed so slowly the pulled apart breathing heavily; unknown to them two sets of eyes stared at them from outside.

"Such a beautiful kiss." Kanna smiled in remembrance as her bracelet glowed she placed her fingers to her lips.

"I had no Idea why I did that." Rantome smirked causing Kanna to turn to him as he came out of the shadows of their room on the balcony of their room. "I just wanted you to stop the tears." Rantome wrapped his arms around Kanna's waist causing her to smile. "Hey Kanna?"

"Yes?"

"I got you something." Rantome smiled handing a tiny box to Kanna.

"When did you have time to get this?" Rantome smiled keeping his secret."Alright I'll open it." Rantome looked away as she opened the gift which consisted of a small piece of paper. She gave him a look and pulled out the small paper and read it out loud.

"One 'win-a-fight-ticket'." Kanna giggled."Thank you."

"That's not all." Rantome smiled."Lift up the floor of the box."Kanna nodded lifting up the bottom of the box with ease then looked at the bottom then pulled it out.

"Baby socks…Ranma?" Kanna looked confused.

"Kanna…I want to try again." Rantome stated. "I know how much you wanted a baby and you're still hurt from…But I think it's time to move on. WE need to Move on."

"Ranma…" Kanna spoke and started to cry as he pulled her into his arms. "How can we just forget?"

"We won't…We won't ever forget…"Rantome kissed her. "But I think the baby would have wanted us to move on…Don't you?"

"I had the feeling…" Kanna stated placing a hand on her stomach."…It was going to be a girl…I know you wanted a little girl-"

"Kanna…"

"I just can't see that look in your eyes like last time-"

"Kanna."

"When Shampoo took her life!"

"Kanna!"

"What?!" Rantome looked at her grabbing her chin.

"I love you." Rantome spoke."I promise…I will never let anything like that happen to you again…But you're going to have to trust me…"

"Rantome?"

"…I'm not saying now…"

"Rantome."

"..But we should try again-"

"RANTOME!"

"What?" Kanna grabbed his face with her hands softly.

"Shut up." Kanna pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer together. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist tangling his fingers in her hair as they disappeared into their room.

"R-Ranma?" Akane gasped when she gained her breath.

"Just please stop crying."

"Ranma?"

"Promise me you will?"

"I-I will." Akane stated as Ranma got up leaping from the balcony leaving her confused and now alone.


	10. Take a stand

'Did I mean it?'Ranma thought as he watched Akane through the trees leafs sit there for a while before she entered the house. 'Why did I do it if I didn't mean it?! She kissed me back, did she mean it?' Ranma grabbed his head in confusion then a weird thought crossed his mine. 'She has soft lips…' He smiled softly and touched his own lips which to him felt kind of chapped and rough compared to Akane's soft lips. '…she's going to kill me.' Ranma sighed leaning back on the tree; then slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

"Wake up moron." Rantome stated poking Ranma in the forehead hard but still Ranma slept. "Damn it seriously?" Rantome sighed thinking of something better to wake him up. "Ranma…Akane pissed at you."

"OH SHIT! AKANE DON'T KILL ME THE KISS WAS-huh?" Ranma shot up seeing rantome smirking."You seriously suck."Rantome stuck out his tongue; then jumped down from the tree.

"Come on Breakfast it ready."

"I'm coming." Ranma sighed jumping down as well and sat down at his normal spot at the table, he watched nervously as Akane sat down next to him without a word. 'She's mad.'

"So. Akane what happened to you last night?" Nabiki questioned looking at Akane. "We pretty much partied without you."

"I-I went to sleep early." Akane lied twirling the necklace on her neck.

"Oh." Nabiki nodded.

"Oh Akane." Kasumi questioned."Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" Akane followed Kasumi's eyes to her necklace; the one Ranma had given her. Akane blushed; as Nabiki gave her a weird look then smirked.

"I love your necklace." Nabiki smirked.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." Nabiki laughed; waving it off.

"You…" Ranma smiled watching her blush.

"I-I have to go bye!" Akane jumped up running out the door.

"Hey wait up Akane!" Ranma jumped up following her; long after they were out of sight Nabiki started to laugh.

"What is it Nabiki?" Kasumi questioned.

"You know the symbol on Akane's necklace?" Nabiki answered.

"Yes the Chinese character?"

"It means Everlasting love." Nabiki laughed. "Poor Ranma most likely didn't even ask what it meant!"

"Oh dear." Kasumi giggled. "Should we tell them?"

"Nope." Rantome laughed walking into the kitchen. "We learn it eventually."

"So Rantome what did you and Kanna do last night?" Nabiki laughed causing Rantome to blush.

"N-Nothing!"

"Oh really now?" Nabiki smirked. "Your room is right next door…And I have pictures, video and recording to say otherwise!"

"Y-You're kidding!" Rantome yelped.

"982457468 yen and I'll give you all I got." Nabiki smirked,

"You're kidding!" Rantome blushed taking out his wallet."Do you take _I-owe-you's_?"

"Hey Akane wait up!" Ranma yelled catching up to her; Akane stopped letting him catching up."Where are you going?"

"Hm…I don't know." Akane laughed now thinking about it.

"How about we…do something?" Ranma blushed.

"Like?"

"Walk around?"

"Alright?" Akane laughed as Ranma walked with her.

"WHERE AM I NOW?!" Akane looked up to the voice and noticed who was there.

"Ryoga?" There Ryoga stood back to the couple worn out and tired.

"I'm must have died cause I can hear an angel calling my name."

"You're not dead you idiot you're in Nerima." Ranma snapped.

"AH! I hear Ranma I must be going to hell!" Ryoga screamed then earned himself a punch to the back of the head."Ouch?"

"Hey Ryoga." Akane waved to Ryoga as he turned to them.

"Akane!" Ryoga smiled then looked confused. "What are you doing in America?"

"But-"Akane was about to answer but Ranma cut her off.

"Hey idiot you're not in America!"

"…But-"Ryoga looked confused.

"You're in Nerima." Ranma hissed.

"Oh…I must have taken a wrong turn." Ryoga thought. "But I'm glad I got to see you Akane."

"Great to see you too Ryoga." Akane smiled sweetly.

"Well if you excuse us…" Ranma stated grabbing onto Akane's hand and pulling her away.

"Wait…Where are you going?" Ryoga questioned.

"Away." Ranma snapped.

"H-Hey don't leave me!" Ryoga cried.

"Wait Ranma." Akane spoke softly. "He'll get lost let's just bring him home; we weren't doing anything important anyways and afterwards we can-."

"Fine YOU can bring him home." Ranma snapped out of jealousy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You being all nice to Ryoga's my problem." Ranma snapped.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"It's nothing!"

"I get it…Your jealous of me." Ryoga smirked."That Akane rather help me than hang with you."

"What I didn't say that!" Akane looked confused; but the boy's weren't listening.

"I'm not jealous." Ranma hissed.

"Oh really?" Ryoga smirked."Come on Akane let's go."

"But-"

"Hell no!" Ranma snapped grabbing Akane and pulling her behind him."She's mine Ryoga."

"Yours?" Ryoga snapped angrily. "She's not yours!"

"That's it I'm going home." Akane sighed and walked away before anyone noticed.

"Akane let's go-huh?"Ryoga looked around noticing Akane wasn't around.

"She left you moron!"

"I can tell!" Ryoga snapped."Ranma you have all your other fiancées why can't you just leave Akane alone?"

"You seen Rantome and Kanna." Ranma stated. "We are meant to be-"

"-But I have also seen you can change fate!" Ryoga snapped."There's still a chance."

"I won't let you have that chance-"

"-I'll just tell Akane how I love her." Ryoga stated. "I love her enough to tell her…do you?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"We are rivals." Ryoga smirked. "All's fair in love and war."

"Who said I love A-Akane?" Ranma blushed.

"Who said you don't?" Ryoga smirked.

"I'm saying I don't!" Ranma snapped.

"Then you won't have any objections to me telling her my feelings."

"You don't have the guts."

"Oh really?" Ryoga shrugged with a smile turning to walk away. "I think I do."

"Oh no you don't!" Ranma grabbed Ryoga who blocked him.

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I do!"

"Hm?" Ryoga smirked. "I thought you didn't like Akane?"

"I don't I just don't want her to be crushed by an over strong creep!"

"Hey grow up; no need for name calling!" Ryoga smirked. "That's why Akane doesn't like you."

"Akane likes me fine."

"Yeah right." Ryoga shook his head. "Every time I see you two you're always arguing."

"So?"

"Do you think Akane…Oh forget it." Ryoga shook his head turning he walked away."I'm going to go see Akane."

"Alright see you in a week!" Ranma waved watching Ryoga walk in the wrong direction.

"Now…Where is the tendo's again?" Ryoga mumbled as Ranma jumped away back towards the house when he reached the house he noticed Akane sitting peacefully on the rock besides the pond reading some book. Ranma softly jumped behind her trying to not make a sound as he readied to scare her; right before a 'boo' escaped his lips Akane spoke.

"So are you two done arguing yet?" This caused Ranma to freeze in his place then laughed.

"How did you know I was behind you?"

"It's not the first time you scared me." Akane sighed looking up to him she closed her book."Who would mind explain this morning?" Her face was serious that made her look very mature as she stared into his eyes.

"Uh…No?" Ranma laughed nervously placing his hands in his pockets.

"Fine you want to explain the kiss?"

"What about the kiss?"

"What do you mean 'What about the kiss?' I'm asking you why you kissed me."

"Hm…I don't know." Ranma shrugged earning a look from Akane who sighed once again then got up.

"Well figure it out." Akane looked back at him then walked into the house. Ranma was left to his thoughts and before long was drenched in them; he sighed as the wind started to pick up.

"Figure it out huh?" Ranma scratched the back of his head before walking into the house.

"Oh Ranma." Kasumi smiled. "I was about to call you in. Dinners ready."

"Alright." Ranma nodded as he walked towards the dining room; but Akane's reading caused him to stop.

"What's this P-Chan a letter?" Akane started to read after taking the letter from the pig's mouth. "Dear Akane…I have loved you for a long time…and have wanted- Hey."

"This is just trash Akane."Ranma sighed crumpling up the paper and throwing it over his shoulder.

"What gives you the right to do that?" Akane snapped but Ranma wasn't listening.

"Hey Ryoga." Ranma gave him a dirty look as the pig squealed. "How did you manage to find your way?"

"His P-Chan not Ryoga." Akane snapped. "And are you listening to me?"

"Hey Kasumi you know how p-Chan got here?"

"Helloooo!" Akane hissed when Ranma ignored her again.

"I brought him here." Kasumi smiled. "Poor p-Chan was lost." Ranma sighed angrily as sat down next to the pissed Akane.

"So what's for dinner?" Ranma questioned before a plate smashed on his head."Ouch…What's that for?"

"NOT LISTENING!" Akane breathed angrily then got up."Forget it I'm going to my room!" Ranma watched as she quickly left the room his eyes followed her.

"Figure it out huh?" Ranma mumbled shaking his head.

"What was that Ranma?" Kasumi questioned as Ranma got up.

"Excuse me." Ranma walked past them and out the door.

"What's wrong with that boy?" Genma questioned eating more than his fill.

"Who knows?" Soun shrugged also eating more than his fill as Kasumi sighed taking her first bite of her food. Soft sounds of crying could be heard in the hall from Akane's room as she sat on her bed; crying her eyes out.

"Ranma…you jerk!" Akane cried throwing a pillow which slammed against the door; as she wiped her tears away. The door opened causing Akane to look up; seeing Ranma walk in and close the door. "Get out!" Ranma didn't listen as he made his way to her bed; she back into the wall."Stop!" Ranma sat crawled onto her bed coming closer soon they were so close if he got any closer they would bump noses. "I hate you!"This caused Ranma to pull back a bit taken back by what she said; Akane closed her eyes looking away. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!"

"…Hey…" Ranma spoke softly that Akane almost didn't catch it."Shut up." Ranma leaded forward capturing her lips; this time without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"9th bead." Rantome stirred from his sleep when his bracelet glowed causing him to wake. He looked to his beautiful wife who laid beside him snuggled into his warmth. He took a deep breath then started to match his breathing to hers and slept followed.

"So…" Akane spoke breathing hard as they both lay holding each other after their kiss.

"So?"

"This kiss?" Akane questioned looking up at him. "What does it mean?"

"Just me figuring things out." Ranma smirked kissing Akane on the forehead as Akane smiled.

"Are we technically boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I don't know…I guess?" Ranma shrugged."I guess the old men were right."

"Oh god. If they find out we are dating-"

"We'll never hear the end of it!" Ranma sighed then the teens had an idea."You thinking what I'm thinking?" Akane nodded.

"Let's be a Secret couple!" Akane laughed when the teens spoke at the same time then tried not to be too loud.

"It's perfect! The idiots won't get a fat head; we won't get killed (more than normal) over each other and It could be our dirty little secret." Akane winked with a giggle.


	11. Mother Where Art Thou? reedited

**A/N: Sorry about the name confusion! D: I think it's fixed now. I was doing a lit project and I added the book character instead of ranma's mom. D: SORRY!**

"Come on Akane!" Ranma whined as a pissed Akane walked passed him."You're still mad?" Akane ignored him as she grabbed her coat and Kasumi's basket.

"Bye Kasumi I'll be back, just running to the super market!" Akane stated walking out the door then slammed it causing Ranma to Flinch.

"Ranma?" Kasumi smiled to him."Would you please be a dear and accompany Akane to the super market? I did ask for a lot of things from their and I don't think Akane could carry it all."

"Alright." Ranma sighed as he opened the door but was stopped by Kasumi's voice.

"Whatever you and Akane are fighting for would you please make up?" Kasumi asked."A lot of us don't like it when you're fighting."

"…I'll try Kasumi but you know Akane…" Ranma sighed as he existed the house and walked out the gate. He smiled when he saw Akane leaning on the gate wall waiting for him; he walked over planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Ranma!" Akane blushed. "What if someone sees?"

"Well you're the great actress you can make something up." Ranma smirked.

"No I'm not." Akane stated honestly shaking her head."Well If I am you can thank all your jerk comments over the years that helped."

"It's called flirting."

"In what planet?" Ranma gave her a look which caused her to giggle.

"Well you're still un-cute." Ranma stuck out his tongue.

"I might be un-cute but I'm smart…Unlike some people!" Akane laughed when Ranma gave her a weird look.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing." Akane smiled grabbing Ranma's hands."Come on the supermarket isn't going to wait for us."

"Alright…"Ranma stated slipping his hand between her fingers.

"Cut it out." Akane blushed pulling her hand away."What if someone sees?"

"Fine." Ranma nodded placing his hands inside his pockets as they walked he whistles.

"What are you whistling?" Akane asked catching him off guard.

"I'm not sure it's something my Mother use to sing to me." Ranma stated thinking about it."She told me the song would always protect me and everyone I loved…but I can't remember the words; so I whistle it."

"That's great…" Akane smiled."That you remember something like that about your mom…"

"…Well that's before the whole promise my idiot father made!"Akane smiled as Ranma started to rant about how much of an idiot Genma was while she examined the fruits at the market.

"AKANE!" Akane blinked hearing her voice over the normal crowds of people seeing a familiar woman."Mrs. Saotome?"

"Oh crap!" Ranma yelped jumping into the first huge pot next to him causing a huge splash.

"Akane my dear!" Mrs. Saotome smiled giving Akane a big huge."How are you?"

"Good Mrs. Saotome." Akane smiled as bubbles started from the water filled Pot as Ranma jumped up gasping for air.

"AIR!" Ranma breathed in deeply now in his girl form he was safe from his mother's obsession.

"Uh…Ranko honey what are you doing in a pickle jar?" Nadoka asked causing Ranko to panic.

"UH?!"

"Mrs. Saotome." Akane started saving the day."Ranko was just in America for a year…And in America they like to…fish for their pickles by diving in for one!"

"Oh really?" Mrs. Saotome asked looking at Ranko who pulled herself out of the pickle pot."A year? Does that mean you can speak English?"

"N-" Ranma was about to answer but was cut off.

"Of course!" Akane held back a snicker when Ranma gave her a look.

"Could you speak some for me?" Mrs. Saotome asked.

"Uh…sure Auntie Saotome!" Ranko smiled then gave Akane a dirty look."人間のタコスパスタが踊らせた雌牛fdggfhjjh."

Literal translation: Human tacos cows pasta danced fdggfhjjh

Meaning: Absolutely nothing. :|

"Wow very good Ranko!" Mrs. Saotome smiled clapping as Akane was in tears trying not to laugh.

"It's no problem Auntie Saotome!" Ranma smiled acting girly then turned to Akane."I'm going to kill you." This caused Akane to burst into a fit of giggles and tears.

"Akane?" Akane looked up to see Mrs. Saotome smiling at her.

"I hope my Ranma makes you smile like that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Mrs. Saotome laughed."So what are you two doing here?"

"Grocery shopping." Akane stated.

"Oh if it's alright…may I come to make you all dinner?"

"Uh…That's alright I'm sure Karumi-"

"I'm sure everyone would love it!" Akane smirked causing yet another dirty look from Ranma.

"Why do you hate me?" Ranma cried softly in defeat.

"Alright it's decided." Nadoka smiled."I'll see you in a bit let me just finished the list why don't you go home and tell everyone."

"Alright see you Mrs. Saotome."

"Akane please call me mom."

"Ok…mom…?" Akane laughed nervously as Ranma walked beside her, it wasn't long before they were almost home.

"What was that about Akane?!" Ranma twitched.

"I just like to see you squirm." Akane giggled earning a dirty look from Ranma.

"But Akane…" Ranma whined as they neared the house. "Now I can't turn back into a boy!"

"It's not that bad."Akane laughed."Why do you want to be a boy so much right now-?" Akane gasped when she was pushed into the wall softly, Ranma brushed his hand tenderly on Akane's cheek.

"So I can kiss you." This caused Akane to blush frozen in place looking into his eyes; he leaned in parting his lips a bit. She pulled back a little but Ranma just seemed to smirk his breathe danced on her lips. Reaching to touch his lips with hers a voice stopped them.

"Ranko? Akane?" There stood Mrs. Saotome staring at them blankly.

"UH! I don't see that thing that was in your eye any more Akane!" Ranma lied.

"Huh-OH OH! Yeah! Thanks looks like you got it out!" Akane agreed blushing uncontrollably.

"Thanks nice of you Ranko!"Mrs. Saotome smiled softly as Ranma scratched the back of his head.

"This is just great!" They gave each other a questionable look as Rantome, Kanna and an unfamiliar little kid came into view from down the street.

"Calm down Ranma." Kanna giggled carrying the child."It's not that bad plus there's nothing we can do about it now." When the name Ranma came out of Kanna's mouth both Ranma and Akane turned to who seemed to be in shock.

"Oh…" Akane whispered as Rantome and Kanna stopped seeing who was in front of them.

"R-Ranma?" Mrs. Saotome stuttered as a tear fell from her eye.

"M-Mom?" Rantome looked shocked pulling his eyes from his mother to Ranma who looked down hiding his eyes with his eyes.

"Ranma!" Mrs. Saotome cried running into Rantome's arms."I…missed you so much!" Akane turned to Ranma who still hid his eyes; she placed on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Let's go eat Auntie Saotome!" Ranma smiled cutely in his girlish voice.

"Ranma…"Akane gave him a sad look.

"Ranma honey Akane's calling you." Mrs. Saotome heard her as she wiped her eyes looking at Rantome.

"UH!" Akane yelped waving her off.

"Ranma?" Mrs. Saotome questioned looking at the young girl and child beside him."Who are they?"

"Their-"Rantome panicked under pressure but Kanna was calm.

"I'm Kanna, The house maid." Kanna smiled."…And this is my younger brother Masahiro…say Hi Masahiro."

"Yo." The young five year old stated then looked at Ranma. "Ugly."

"Hey!"Ranma snapped."Who are you calling ugly?"

"You."

"Why I ada-!"

"Let's get inside Masahiro." Kanna stated stopping the fight before something happened."We can get you some-"

"Carrots with a side of juice then you'll put me to sleep." Masahiro stated yawning.

"That sounds perfect." Kanna smiled bringing the child inside; Akane notice Rantome look very lonely for that instant.

"Come on Akane!"Ranma stated pulling towards the door.

"Wait Ranko." Mrs. Saotome smiled grabbing Ranma's hand."Let's let the couple see each other after him being gone for long."

"But-"

"You two take your time." Mrs. Saotome winked pushing Ranma into the house; when the door closed it instantly became quite.

"So-"

"Rantome." Akane smiled looking up at him."It's only dinner it's alright not to be by her side for that long you know."

"Is it that obvious?" Rantome blushed scratching the back of his head staring down at his feet.

"Too Obvious I say." Akane laughed.

"Well I better stop that huh…Honey?" Rantome teased sticking out his tongue slightly with a wink; then he looked at the window of the house."Looks like we have an audience." Akane gave him a weird look then turned to the window seeing both Nadoka and Ranma staring out at them thinking they were well hid.

"What idiots." Akane shook her head turning back to Rantome who was now only a few inches from her face.

"We might as well give them a show." Rantome smirked turning slightly he kissed Akane on the cheek when a pan from the kitchen slammed into Rantome's head.

"Ouch!" Rantome yelped rubbing his injury then looked towards the direction it came from to see a not very amused Kanna and Masahiro as their beads started to glow.

"IIIIIddddiiiooottt." Masahiro stated as Kanna picked him back up and walked down the hall.

"Kanna!" Rantome cried watching her storm off as another blow to rantome head came."How did we get a bead from tha-Ouch! What is this? National hit me on the head day!"

"Oops the pot slipped." Ranma hissed coldly.

"What kind of girl ruins a beautiful moment?" Mrs. Saotome snapped.

"Uh?" Rantome questioned.

"Something about that girl is off…" Mrs. Saotome thought.

"Nothing's off she's just the hired help."Rantome laughed nervously trying to get her."Let's go get dinner on the way I'm starving."

"Alright." Mrs. Saotome smiled entering the house followed by Rantome as soon as the door closed Ranma spoke.

"That Bastard! Taking my mother then kissing my girlfriend like that!" Ranma snapped.

"Ranma." Akane shook her head."It's just dinner…Come on lets go get Kanna to calm down."Akane grabbed Ranma's Hand pulling him towards the dining room; seeing Kanna and the boy.

"Kanna while Rantome's keeping Mrs. Saotome busy…Who is he?" Soun asked taking a sip of tea.

"He's… Masahiro." Kanna smiled."He's someone's son in the future. He'll be staying with us for a little while; for his parents needed a baby sitter. He's extremely smart, but very frank. By Two years old he could already say idiot in about 13 languages!"

"Whose kid?"

"I can't tell you that."Akane and Ranma took their normal spots at the table as Mrs. Saotome entered bringing in food.

"Ranko…" Mrs. Saotome smiled."It's sweet you love your cousin…but wouldn't it be more proper for her fiancé to sit next to her?"

"You're right Auntie." Ranko smiled hiding his anger as he got up sitting next to Kanna. Rantome set down a plate softly then a gasp caught his attention.

"Ranma honey is that a ring?!" Rantome jumped slightly when he noticed that his ring was showing; luckily Rantome had a quick intelligent to say!

"UH…"

"Idiot." Masahiro stated which Kanna giggled then to save Rantome's brain spoke.

"Oh. Thank you for letting me Borrow this Akane." Kanna smiled taking her wedding ring off her slender finger and placing it on Akane's; which caused uproar from Nadoka.

"PROMISE RINGS?!" Nadoka Celebrated."When's the wedding?!"

"Undecided!" Rantome and Akane Both yelped causing Kanna to giggle.

"Ranma…" Mikado spoke pulling her son closer the whispered in his ear."You guys let the hired help eat with you?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"That's very kind of you." Mikado smiled."Let's eat!"

"Yo. Stupid lady." Masahiro spoke to Nadoka causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"Stupid lady?" Mikado questioned.

"Masahiro!" Kanna gasped."I'm sorry he's very…straightforward…"

"So… Masahiro…Why am I stupid?" Nadoka asked him.

"Cause they're stupid." Masahiro pointed to Ranma and Rantome.

"Well why are Ranma and Ranko stupid?"

"You mean Ranma and Ranma." Masahiro stated causing everyone to twitch.

"No I mean Ranma and Ranko."

"Don't worry stupid lady." Masahiro looked at her."It's not all your fault…"

"Really now?"

"Cause you're husband's a big stupid dumb dumb." Masahiro pointed to the panda who tried to act innocent.

"Masahiro!"Kanna laughed nervously.

'God I hate this kid.' Rantome thought through his anger.

"The panda isn't my husband he's Ranko's pet panda." Mrs. Saotome defended. "Why is the panda and I stupid?"

"Cause you made those Idiots." Masahiro stated pointing to Ranma and Rantome who froze in place.

"Only Ranma is my son." Nadoka stated.

"No you Just stupid and not know one idiot is from the fu-"Masahiro was cut off by Rantome's hand.

"One…More…Word." Rantome hissed."And I kiss Kanna." This cause Masahiro to gasp and quickly shut up; gripping onto Kanna.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Akane asked.

"Well, one thing the saying like Father like son is true. Masahiro has a huge crush on Kanna so he hates me with his living soul-Oops!"

"So wait his father's someone who liked Akane?!" Ranma laughed.

"Oops. I said too much." Rantome sighed.

"Good going." Kanna shook her head.

"But honey!" Rantome whined a little then remembered who was in the room."Uh-oh."

"I thought Masahiro was brother how could he have a crush on her?" Nadoka questioned."What's going on Ranma?"Rantome took a deep breath then got up.

"Jig is up." Rantome stated."Time for the truth-"

"You're not Ranma are you?" Nadoka sighed.

"Well Not this time's Ranma." Rantome stated helping Kanna up with the child."I'm your future son…and mom this is Akane my wife."

"Glad to be introduced right." Kanna giggled.

"How long have you been married?"

"Six years." Kanna giggled.

"Oh Kanna here your ring back." Akane stated handing back the ring to Kanna.

"Thanks."

"Now that mom knows what was really going on…What was that about me being stupid?!"

"It's true." Masahiro gave him a look.

"No it's not midget!"

"Idiot. Baka. estúpido. Dumm. Stupide. " Masahiro started to name tons of different ways of saying idiot.

"Hey!"

"I'm glad to see you've matured so much Ranma." Nabiki took a sip of tea.

"HUH?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Rantome yelped.

"You know…" Nadoka sighed causing the racket to stop."Even though I haven't found my time's son…I'm glad you turned out to be such a gentlemen."

"Do you really have to go Nadoka?" Kanna asked.

"Yes. It's time for me to go home." Nadoka smiled.

"I'll miss you mom." Rantome smiled."Don't be a stranger."

"I won't!" Nadoka nodded. "Goodbye Ranko. Goodbye Akane."

"Bye." The two spoke in unison waving except for Akane who held a bucket in her hand.

"Goodbye little Masahiro."

"Goodbye not stupid lady." Masahiro waved as Nadoka gave him a sweet look and walked away once she was out of sight Akane tossed the water onto Ranma changing him back into a boy.

"So…" Ranma spoke."Kid who's your parents?"

"Not tell." Masahiro stated emotionless.

"Huh?! Come on."

"No Stupid boy."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Come on PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"You an Idiot. Baka. Estúpido. Dumm. Stupide."

"HEY!"

"Glad to see you matured Ranma."Nabiki smirked again.

"No seriously was Nabiki here the whole time?!"Ranma looked confused."I'M SO CONFUSED!!!"

____________________________________________________________________

**22,579 Words!!!**

**:)**

**OK I have got every chapter idea so all I need to do is type them!**

**I love reviews and messages!**

**So anyone have a Idea who the parents of Masahiro are?**

**Lol**

**I wont say who is right until the chapter comes up to tell :)**

**Oh I don't know japanese and I used a translator for the japanese so if anythings wrong...SORRY!**

**I just used japanese for english since I'm writing in english for their japanese XDDD**

**Alright **

**BYE!**


	12. Fight of my life Part 1

"Hey mom." Akane smiled softly bent down placing flowers onto her mother's grave."I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while…It's been Crazy ever since Ranma and Mr. Saotome moved in; Plus the point our future doubles are here…Isn't it crazy? Well…It's kind of a stupid reason of not coming by I mean they have been here almost four months…Hey mom do you remember that boy I told you about the one I couldn't stand? Well…were kind of dating now." Akane blushed then looked down as if she was being scolded. "It's not like we're going to get married or anything...But he really means something to me…"

"Akane?" Ranma called to her telling her in was time to leave the cemetery.

"I've got to go mom." Akane smiled kissing her finger tips then placing the kiss onto the headstone."Ranma and I have a date." Ranma smiled watching Akane say a final pray to her mother, he loved how she freaked on having everything be perfect for her mother grave. He was snapped out of his thoughts when something smacked his foot Ranma looked down to see a familiar pig worn out from carrying one of his father discarded signs up the giant hill. Ranma knelt down reading the sign' where are you two going?' Ranma smirked looking at the little piggy which was seriously pissed.

"What's wrong P-Chan?" The little pig oinked in anger then tried to run over to Akane but was stopped by Ranma."Oh you're not screwing this up for me P-Chan. Have a nice trip; see you next fall!" Ranma kicked the pig like a ball sending him flying as Akane came over.

"…Was that p-Chan?"Akane questioned.

"Uh…Come on Akane we are going to be late." Ranma laughed nervously changing the topic as he held out her hand. Akane smiled excepting his hand as they started their way down the hill in which the kids of Nerima called 'Spirits wake' for the cemetery that lay on the hill. No one dared go there at night for the fear of disrupting the spirits that roamed at night during 'the crossing time' which is a time where spirits can finish unfinished business before crossing into Heaven.

"So Ranma where are we going anyways?"

"To the spirits Festival."

"For Halloween?"

"Yes but It's also the anniversary of our school being around for 50 years. So in honor of it everyone thought of a Spirit theme cause you know…Tis the season."

"That's a Christmas saying." Akane laughed.

"Well yeah whatever."

"So why didn't I know of this?" Akane questioned.

"Well I wanted to surprise you." Ranma blushed."You should have seen what I had to go through to make sure no one would ask you out to it."

"_I __Tatewaki Kuno__-"_

"_Listen kuno…" Ranma sighed."I don't have all day. I know your __'Blue Thunder' yada yada. Can we get on with it?"_

"_How dare you-"Ranma then noticed Akane existing the school running to Kuno he kicked him hard sending kuno flying. "Hey Akane!"_

"_Wasn't Kuno-?" Akane questioned but Ranma grabbed her hand._

"_Let's go home!"_

"Wow Ranma." Akane laughed as Ranma gave her look. "You Know I wouldn't have just said no if they asked causing Ranma to smirk.

"So I'm the jealous type." Ranma shrugged."But so are you."

"I am not the jealous type." Akane laughed at his comment.

"Oh you so are." Ranma smirked as she let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

"I am not." Akane stated defensively as Ranma walked backwards so he could face her. "Be careful Ranma there are puddles everywhere."

"Come on Akane lets not-"Before Ranma could finish he slammed into someone causing both of them to fall into a puddle of water."Ouch!"

"What did I tell you?" Akane laughed.

"What did I run into?" Ranma girl form hissed rubbing his sore butt helping himself up.

"You mean who! Sir, Are you ok?" Akane asked holding out her hand to helping the cloaked man up; he wore a long trench coat with a dark hair and dress pants as he accepted her hand up. "Ouch!"

"Hey Akane are you ok?" Ranma asked when Akane pulled her hand away.

"Yeah…" Akane stated looking deeply into the man's eyes in confusion as she slowly backed up. "I just got a Splinter…" Before Ranma could give a good look at the man he shoved past Ranma continuing his way with his old suitcase tucked under his arm. Ranma walked to Akane's side then reached for her hand, then examined it.

"Here let me get that splinter out."

"No it's alright; let's go find you some hot water." Akane smiled grabbing her hand back as she clamped onto his arm, as they walked."I don't want my date to be a girl."

"You sure?" Ranma laughed.

"Well…" Akane thought as she smiled. "I wouldn't care I guess…"

"You like…girls?"

"No silly I just like you enough." Akane laughed causing Ranma to stare at her in shock then leaning over he planted a kiss on her cheek catching Akane off guard. "What was that for?"

"I just like to see you squirm." Ranma smiled sticking out his tongue.

"Don't use my words against me." Akane laughed playfully slapping him then changed the subject."The party…Is it a costume party?"

"Yep." Ranma stated.

"Great I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Why?" Ranma gave her a look.

"I don't have a costume." Akane sighed."The last time I got dressed up for Halloween was when I was twelve."

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Ranma smirked."Just let's hurry to the school."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"You'll see."Ranma laughed at Akane's confused expression as he led her towards the school.

"Hey Ranma and Akane." Yuka smiled pulling herself away from finishing the Halloween decorations'."Hey Sayuri we're going to need some hot water over here!"

"Wow you guys are prepared." Ranma laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Well after we figured out you changed into a girl during the cheerleading competition." Yuka explained."We figured we help you out."

"So does the whole school know?"

"Well…"

"MY PIG-TAILED PRINCESS!" Kuno cried running over.

"WHERE'S MY RANMA?!" Kodachi screamed pulling out her ribbon.

"RED HEAD KAKA NEED BOB CUT YA?!" Principal Kuno ran towards them getting tangled into his children who then started to fight each other.

"…Everyone except the Kunos that is." Yuka laughed nervously when Sayuri handed her a bucket of water which she splashed onto Ranma but also soaked Akane.

"Thanks!" Ranma smiled happily.

"Yeah…Thanks." Akane sighed ringing her hair out.

"Sorry Akane." Yuka laughed. "We got your costume ready anyw-oops."

"Huh?"

"Well Akane…" Ranma blushed now that the secret was out."I got the fashion club to help me out and make us costumes."

"Really?" Akane gaped in shocked."Thank you Ranma!"

"I-It was no problem." Ranma smiled.

"So what are they making us?"

"Not sure." Ranma confessed."I just asked them to make something…sweet." Akane smiled as Yuka started to pull her away.

"Come on Akane let's get you your costume."

"But-"Akane hesitated.

"Come on Akane the festival's going to start soon anyways plus Ranma has to get on his too."

"See you in a bit Akane." Ranma waved as she was pulled away.

"Yours is waiting in the boy's locker room." Sayuri smiled."You'll love it."

"Okay." Ranma gave her a look as he walked towards the boys' locker room.

"Wow!" Kasumi smiled looking around at the beautiful decorations of the school."It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Nabiki smirked wearing her old dress from that whole Prince Toma incident.

"Nabiki…is that a wearable in public?" Kasumi questioned.

"It's Halloween of course it is." Nabiki smirked."Plus I changed it to for the character I wanted to be."

"Who are you again?" Kasumi questioned.

"Yura of the hair." Nabiki sighed."From that Inuyasha folk tale."

"Good for you Nabiki!" Kasumi smiled then looked confused."Who am I again?"

"Kikyo from that folk tale too."

"That's nice." Kasumi smiled as three familiar people came into view of the crowd."Look its Kanna, Rantome and Masahiro."

"Hello Kasumi!" Kanna laughed she looked very different extensions placed in her hair; with the short ponytail that poked from the side of her head. A proud Orange and white kimono made her look younger than normal plus with her cute smile it made it hard to figure her age. In her arms lay cute little Masahiro who wore a fur vest, with cute pointy ears and a huge puffy tail which didn't compare to Rantome's! Rantome wore a huge boa with a moon crescent on his forehead, with long flowing white hair.

"Whoa you guys are also from that folktale huh?" Nabiki smiled.

"Yeah." Rantome sighed."I'm Sesshomaru, She's Rin, and He's shitto."

"You mean shippo." Kanna corrected causing rantome to smirk.

"No I think I got it right the first time." Rantome smirked causing Masahiro to give him a dirty look.

"Wait…Doesn't shippo usually hang with Kagome and Inuyasha in the folktale?" Nabiki looked confused.

"Yes." Kanna laughed. "But It doesn't matter. He's mine." This sentence caused Masahiro to blush and wrap himself tighter around Kanna.

"Kanna don't give him ideas!" Rantome begged by Kanna wouldn't have it.

"Why are you two Rin and Sesshomaru?" Kasumi asked.

"Kanna liked that pairing." Rantome stated.

"But…Isn't she only what 10?"

"She can grow up!" Kanna defended when something made her gasp."Ranma? Akane?" Kanna ran over to them smiling."No way are you guys Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Yeah." Ranma blushed looking similar to the human Inuyasha from legend.

"The fashion club made it." Akane smiled biting on the splinter in her finger.

"Great we match!" Kanna laughed grabbing hold of Akane.

"You guys look great!" Yuka smiled looking at Ranma and Akane then glanced at Rantome who walked over."Whoa. You look like you could really be brothers!"

"You have no idea." Ranma and Rantome stated in union.

"Kanna would you stop biting that splinter." Rantome commanded rather than asked.

"I can't it bothers me."

"Then let me get it out."

"No." Kanna shook her head.

"Stubborn." Rantome smirked pulling her hand from her mouth.

"That's why you love me." Kanna smiled as rantome leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Get a Room." Masahiro snapped.

"We just might." Rantome smirked at the kid.

"No I meant by yourself." Masahiro gave him a look."Bye."

"Why you-!"

"I think he should have been Inuyasha."Akane laughed.

"Nah." Kanna laughed."You guys are perfect as Kagome and Inuyasha."

"AKANE TENDO!" A voice boomed causing everyone to sigh.

"Great…kuno."Akane sighed.

"My love!" Kuno laughed coming towards them."I am Miroku, Kagome's love from the folktale."

"Hey kuno baby." Nabiki laughed."Have you not read the folktale?"

"Why no." Kuno laughed pointing to Kanna. "It was the young lady right there that told me the whole story." This caused everyone to turn to young Kanna looking as innocent as can be.

"Yep. That's right! Miroku, Kagome's secret love!"Kanna winked.

"It's like we are all out of a story book huh?" A voice behind them caused them all to turn.

"Ukyo?" They all smiled.

"You're Sango!" Akane laughed.

"Yeah." Ukyo smiled."I got a letter from a Kanna person to come; dress up and visit. A break from training is what she called it."

"Kanna?" Rantome gave her a look which she pretended to be clueless.

"What?" But the look continued.

"…Ok so I wanted a Sango It's no big deal."

"Ah. So you're Kanna." Ukyo smiled."She's right. I mean people think when I speak English I would have sounded like her." Ukyo walked over to Ranma wrapping an arm around his."Miss me Ranma honey?" Akane gave Ranma a dirty look as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Hi Akane." This caused Akane to jump at a voice behind her.

"Oh! It's just you Gosunkugi!"

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"Hojo…" Gosunkugi sighed."…Also from Inuyasha folktale."

"I don't remember him." Kanna stated joined in by Akane and Ukyo causing Gosunkugi to feel his existence shatter.

"Wasn't he the wolf guy?"

"No that was Koga." Ukyo stated.

"Sorry Gosunkugi." Akane sighed."I have no idea who you are."

"It's alright." Gosunkugi sighed.

"But you looked nice."Akane shrugged feeling guilty.

"T-Thanks Akane!" Gosunkugi blushed.

"Wait Ukyo." Kasumi questioned remembering something.

"Yes?"

"Didn't Sango have a cute kitty?"

"K-KITTY AS IN LIKE CAT?!" Ranma yelped hiding behind Akane.

"No, she means kitty as in like dog."

"Ryoga?" Akane questioned seeing him in front of her.

"Hello Akane." Ryoga smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lost."

"I can see that." Ranma stated looking at Ryoga who was dressed in fur.

"You can stay and be koga!" Kanna laughed as Ryoga shrugged.

"No stop!" Rantome jumped in front of Kanna."We must not feed her obsession!"

"Agreed." Everyone chimed in started to walk away.

"Hey!" Kanna whined running to catch up to the laughing rantome but she slammed into him when he stopped abruptly."Ouch! Rantome why did you-"

"Kanna." Rantome spoke seriously."Listen."

"…to what?" Kanna questioned not hearing anything.

"Exactly." Rantome looked around with caution."We are surrounded by many people yet it's quite."

"Too Quite." Ranma agreed.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Akane questioned waving in front of Kasumi's face it seemed as if everyone froze.

"I don't know." Rantome hissed pulling Kanna behind him more."Something tells me he's got the answer." They turned to see a figure moving through the crowd his trench coat blowing.

"Ran-"Kanna was interrupted when she was pushed out of the way and slammed into the ground. She hissed opening her eyes when blood sprayed onto her; she looked down on her body to see where she was bleeding but realized it wasn't her blood when he bracelet glowed."RANTOME!"

"Rantome!" Akane gasped, Rantome stood blood poured from his stomach with a large sharp weapon protruded out of his wound.

"Ran-"Kanna gasped getting up but Rantome stopped her.

"Kanna don't move!" Rantome hissed.

"But-"Kanna hissed when her cheek sliced open and blood slid down her cheek.

"I told you." Rantome stood straight."Don't move any of you. This place is full of sharp wire."

"Huh?" Akane questioned."I don't see anything."

"Move your hand up a little." Akane followed the command her hand also started to bleed but not as deep as Kanna's.

"How can you?" Ranma questioned as ranma ripped off a piece of his top so Kanna can cover her wound.

"I can see for I have trained to." Rantome stated."This is his attack. It's just a form of martial arts…The puppeteer's martial arts."

_________________________________________________________

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry this is late to be posted. **

**I was going to have this posted by sunday.**

**As you can tell this is a two part chapter in which the chapter will be posted on a later date.**

**So sorry about the Name mix up last chapter. D:**

**I'll try to post more but next week my post may either increase or decrease so who knows.**

**Questions before I pair up more people:**

**Who would YOU like to see paired up in Ranma 1/2?**

**The one with the most requests will be added.**

**You can have as many pairings on there as you want **

**(Example: like Ryoga/blah)**

**P.S. DO you have Ranma 1/2 stories? I would love to read others work I haven't run across yet.**

**Plus I love to recieve messages! I also reply! :)**

**Anyways I have bothered you enough!**

**XOXOXO**

**Your Midnight Lullaby ღ**


	13. Fight of my life Part 2

"Puppeteer?" Ranma questioned.

"Martial arts." Ryoga finished with a nod."I have heard of this in my travels-"

"You call being lost traveling?" Ranma smirked earning a light slap from Akane.

"-I haven't seen it used before." Ryoga stated.

"They use some sort of reacting agent that can be used to control a person." Rantome hissed holding his wound as he sat down from pain."It could be as large as a cat or as small as the particles in the air. Once they get that agent on you they throw on the strings and you're their puppet."

"We are going to have to find it and destroy it." Ranma nodded.

"How will we know what it is?!" Kanna questioned careful crawling to his side."If it could be extremely small-!"

"Kanna." Rantome mumbled as he passed out in pain."Stop."

"RANTOME!" Kanna gasped holding him in her arms."He's lost a lot of blood."

"DAMN IT PUPPETEER WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"The puppeteer could be anyone and everyone." Kanna stated with a deep breath.

"Well we need to find him." Ranma stated.

"Let's go Ranma." Ryoga nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Kanna stated standing up.

"No stay here with Rantome he needs you." Ranma commanded.

"Then I'm coming."Akane stated.

"No stay here." Ranma stated.

"No-"

"It's too dangerous!" Ranma snapped."You'll only be in the way."

"I won't!"

"Akane-!"

"What if you get hurt-"

"What if you-"

"CAN YOU GUYS GROW UP?!" Kanna cried as tears started down her cheeks.

"Kanna…" Akane gasped.

"My Ranma's dying of blood loss and you guys are arguing at a time like this?!"

"Kanna…I'm sorry." Ranma mumbled not very well with girl's tears.

"Don't be sorry! I'm not going to lose him!" Kanna hissed."Now somehow do some growing up and kill that…That monster!"

"Monster?" A laugh echoed through the quiet nothingness.

"That voice!" Kanna gasped."It couldn't be!"

"Oh so you remember I?" The voice laughed."Has it been long?"

"Kanna you know who it is?"

"Kanna?" The voice laughed viscously. "How cute. "

"What does she mean?" Ukyo questioned.

"Why are you here Aikido?!" Kanna hissed.

"To kill you." The voice known as Aikido spoke you could hear the smirk in her tone."To revenge my brother."

"Revenge? Ranma killed Manado because-!"

"Don't speak of my brother like you knew him!"

"Aikido!" Kanna hissed when a small cry caused her to gasp." Masahiro!" Masahiro yelped when strings wrapped around his small body then with a tug was pulled into the crowd.

"Masahiro!" Ranma yelled about to run after him when Ryoga grabbed him back.

"Stop!" Ryoga snapped."She wants to separate us!"

"But-!"

"Very good little boy." Aikido laughed as little Masahiro cried out scared.

"AKANE! AKANE!" Kanna looked away tear pouring down her face fighting every nerve in her body to stay still.

"Kanna…" Ranma spoke as a warning."They won't hurt him."

"Aikido!" Kanna yelled."The boy has NOTHING to do with this!"

"Like I care." Aikido laughed muffling the boy's cries.

"You guys fought us and WE won!" Kanna hissed."He knew the outcomes."

"I won't lose him again." Aikido smirked.

"W-what do you mean?" Akane questioned. "Again?"

"Miss me?" A figure grabbed Kanna from behind holding a knife to her throat.

"Manado!" Kanna hissed struggling against his grip.

"Kanna!" Ranma started towards her but Manado pulled the knife closer.

"Don't move."

"How?" Kanna struggled."Are you still alive?!"

"That's because I haven't died yet." He smirked.

"What?" Akane questioned.

"You recruited your brother from the past to destroy us?" Kanna gasped as she realized what he meant.

"Good girl." Kissing Kanna on the cheek from behind which she struggled from his grasp.

"KANNA!" Ranma growled as a bullet shot into Manado shoulder causing him to drop Kanna this was enough of a distraction that Rantome could kick out causing Manado to fall to the ground. Before Manado had time to react Kanna jumped on top of him attacking his face.

"Go! Find Masahiro! Run straight ahead there are no string!" Kanna yelled as she held down Manado, Ranma hesitated but nodded running into the crowd of people with Akane by his side.

"Where do you think he is?" Akane asked as they stopped.

"Not sure." Ranma stated gaining a quick look around.

"What do you mean not sure?!" Ranma took a deep breath and closed his eyes maybe he could use the quite to his advantage? His eyes shot open as he jumped onto the air slamming full force into a nearby tree.

"Huh?!" Akane gasped.

"Oh how did you find me?" Aikido smirked jumping onto a high branch.

"Where's Masahiro?!" Ranma hissed which caused Akane great concern Ranma's eye's looked…

"Oh…" Aikido smirked realizing something."I've seen those eyes before…With that look. I thought it was weird them being here…Ranma and Akane." This caused Kanna to get caught off guard turning towards them she gasped."Maybe I should rid of your past selves?"

"Ranma! Akane! Run!" Kanna was knocked viciously off of Manado.

"Kanna!" Ranma growled as she became silent, Manado gave a swift kick to rantome before picking up kanna's motionless form.

"And these are the wimps that killed me?" Manado smirked walking away."Aikido…Take care of them."

"'take care of them' Horny bastard." Aikido rolled her eyes.

"Where is he taking her?!" Ranma yelled.

"Well if you have to ask…You are too young to know." Aikido laughed causing Ranma to shake violently in anger.

"Ranma Go!" Ryoga yelled."I'll fight her!"

"I will too!" Akane nodded."Go save me!" Without hesitation Ranma took off after Manado before Aikido could attempt to stop Ranma Ryoga threw a bolder towards her.

"Fight me." Ryoga hissed.

"This will be interesting." She smirked.

"Kanna!" Ranma yelled entering the cemetery where Manado had taken Kanna.

"I've seen you gotten away from my idiotic sister." Manado stated setting down kanna's body next to a tombstone.

"Give me back Kanna." Ranma hissed.

"Give her back?" Manado laughed."Go Akane…Well look she doesn't want to go."

"You bast-"

"Fight." Manado Whispered causing a weird chill down Ranma's spine which he ignored.

"Alright. You asked for it." Ranma growled.

"I wasn't talking to you." Manado smirked; Ranma gave him a confused look as Manado stepped aside as Kanna raised to her feet. Facing him Ranma felt a chill down his spine to see the point that Kanna's once sweet look was glazed over with an unemotional glare.

"Kanna?" Ranma spoke barely above a whisper when Manado threw a large kitchen knife at her which she caught.

"Kill him." Kanna nodded disappearing from Ranma's sight in a blink of an eye.

"Where-" Ranma yelped back flipping out of the way when a glimmer of a blade started flying at him which Kanna caught once again trying to hit Ranma. "Kanna snap out of it!"

"She can't hear you." Manado smirked."She's completely under my control." Ranma dodged all attacks except for the last one where Kanna stabbed upward which Ranma wasn't ready to avoid and earned himself a deep slash on his cheek. The attack caused Ranma to fall hard onto his butt and slam hard into a tombstone.

"Kanna!" Ranma yelped before ducking out of the way of the blade. 'Damn it I can't hit Kanna!' Ranma hissed mentally then jumped up grabbing her wrist struggling to hold her back."Kanna! Wake up! You're stronger than this!"

"Don't hold back love." Manado crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Kanna!" Ranma hissed when tombstone caused him to fall back down, Ranma saw the blade coming towards him but he knew it was too late to dodge. Blood sprayed onto Ranma as he closed his eyes for the pain to come but the pain didn't. Looking up he gasped at the person who indeed took the blade for Ranma. Rantome. Rantome had jumped in front of Ranma and took the blade in the shoulder as he pulled her into a hug to protect him.

"Akane." Rantome spoke holding onto her tight as she struggled to get free in his grasp."Come back to me."

"LET GO!" Kanna screamed.

"Akane…" Rantome whispered."I love you…I'd rather die than let you go!" Kanna gasped as her eyes faded back to her kind eyes which started to pour tears, she started to shake in shock as she pulled the blade from his shoulder. Rantome's bracelet started to glow rantome passed out in her arms, as she held him then looked down at his lifeless body.

"RANMA!!!!!!!" Kanna screamed as rain started to pour from the sky.

"How…How did she break my spell?!" Manado looked in shock but then cried out in pain when a blade shattered the jewel on his chest he turned to the person responsible to see Ranma."How did you know…?"

"Lucky guess!" Ranma stated as Manado shriveled up and disappeared into dust.

"RANMA!" Ranma turned to see Akane running towards him followed by Ryoga who walked behind her as she ran into his arms."Are you alright?" Ranma nodded and pulling her into a tight hug."Ranma…?"

"Come on Kanna let's get him to the hospital. " Ryoga stated picking up Rantome.

"What of Aikido?" Ranma questioned still on alert with Akane protectively in his arms.

"Dealt with." Ryoga stated giving Ranma a serious look."She won't be bothering us."

"That's great." Ranma sighed.

"AKANE!" Kanna turned to the voice to see young Masahiro.

"Masahiro!" Kanna grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug."Oh my gods are you ok?"

"Come on Kanna." Ryoga stated now ready to go.

"Yes." Masahiro stated wiping the tears from her eyes."What's wrong with Ranma?"

"He's going to be fine honey. W-We need to see a doctor." Kanna picked Masahiro up quickly following Ryoga.

"Is he going to be ok?" Akane questioned now that they were all alone tears started down Akane's face.

"I don't know." Was all Ranma could say as he held her kissing the tears away.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm not worthy! D:**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long.**

**A lot of things have happened with school and life. **

**It's real short. **

**Like real short.**

**I'm so sorry! **

**I'll write more next chapter! :D**

**Ok?**

**FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!**


	14. Akane's Wish! Oops!

"RANMA LEAVE ME ALONE!" Akane yelled as she stormed through the house.

"What did I do?" Ranma demanded following after her, she just growled refusing to answer.

"Here they go again." Nabiki sighed as they heard Ranma and Akane bicker through the house. "Seriously, how can they bicker at a time like this? I swear they have no heart." She shook her head then turned to Masahiro. "So kid, want to see a magic trick? Only twenty dollars."

"Twenty dollars?" Masahiro questioned looking at Nabiki. "Isn't that a little high?"

"Take it for leave it kid." Nabiki stated. "But it's worth it."

"Hm…Fine." Masahiro stated fishing through his pocket pulling out a twenty, which Nabiki snatched out of his hand.

"Alright then let's get show on the road." Nabiki smiled rubbing her hands together as she got up. "Meet My fat assistant Mr. Saotome!"

"Who are you calling-"Genma questioned before Nabiki interrupted his sentence.

"First we grab the Magic bucket full of magic water and-"Nabiki poured water onto the now panda Genma."Tada!"

"RANMA I SAID-"Akane screamed walking into the yard when something caused her to stop. Kanna walked towards the gate, this was the most they have seen Kanna for a week now."Kanna…"

Masahiro's started to cry when the magic trick was over."That was stupid! I WANT AKANE!"

"Oh I know dear Masahiro…" Kasumi stated sitting down next to him."Just give Kanna some time, ok? She's going through something right now."

"But-but Kasumi!" Masahiro cried snuffling then jumped into her arms."WAAAH!"

"It's alright dear, cry it out." Kasumi comforting him. "Kanna will be better once Rantome returns from his trip."

"Then I hope he comes back soon." Masahiro Sniffed.

"Me too." Kasumi stated.

"Akane! Please tell me what I did!"

"No."

"AKANE!"

"RANMA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Akane?!"

"I mean it!"

"Why don't you just talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Akane-"

"Why are you so noisy?! I told you to drop it!"

"Well. When I did nothing to make you angry, it makes me wonder!"

"God sometimes I wish I never met you!" Akane hissed storming up the stairs and into her room. She got under the covers and pulled them over her head. She didn't mean to be mean to him, she just…

'He wouldn't understand.' Akane stated as she sighed. "I shouldn't have been so mean to him…I should go apologies…" Akane pulled off the covers and walked down stairs. "Ranma?" She looked around, at the quiet house. 'He must have left after what I said to him' Akane walked into the kitchen to see Kasumi cooking dinner. "Hey Kasumi what's for dinner?"

"Oh we are having Fish and rice."

"Sounds good." Akane smiled then thought of poor Kanna."…Is she back yet?"

"She's in her room." Kasumi sort of gave Akane a weird look but Akane ignored it.

"Is she ok?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Um…her husband is in the hospital. I was just wondering if she was cheering up."

"Husband?"

"Yeah."

"Akane are we thinking about the same people?"

"Wait Kasumi who are you think of?"

"Nabiki."

"No Kasumi I'm talking about Kanna and Rantome!"Kasumi gave Akane a confused look."You know Ranma and I from the future…"

"Akane dear I have no idea who you're talking about."

"You were just comforting Masahiro this morning!"

"I was?"

"Yes!"

"Who's Masahiro dear?"

"Masahiro is someone's kid from the future!" Akane sighed. "He came here to be watched by rantome and Kanna."

"…Who are you right?"

"Yes, Ranma and I."

"Ranma?"

"Ok now I know your joking with me right Kasumi."

"Huh?"

"My fiancé! Ranma!"

"Oh my Akane you have a fiancé?" Kasumi questioned.

"Kasumi…" Akane looked confused. "You…aren't kidding are you…"

"Kidding about what?" Akane shook her head; she knew Kasumi was being serious. Akane ran down the hall and up the stairs to Ranma's room to which was empty. It was just like he never has been here, like he never slept in that room. In this predicament she did the most normal thing she could think of.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Akane what's the matter?!" Kasumi, Soun and Nabiki entered the room.

"I've got to get out of here." Akane stated pushing past them and out the front door. Tears welded in her eyes as she ran down the street, but something stopped her.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Akane stop turning to a young girl. She looked no older than 7 yet something about her caused Akane to stare. She had black short hair, with a school dress and backpack.

"Who are you?"

"That's not the question you should be asking. The question you should be asking it should focus more on the topic of what can I do for you."

"Huh?"

"Look don't you want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

"You wished you never met him."

"But-But I was kidding!" Akane cried. "I never meant it!"

"Funny how life works that way."

"Please I-I want him back!"

"Haven't you heard to be careful what you wish for?"

"But-"

"Why did you wish it anyways?" Akane was quite for a longtime before speaking.

"I couldn't handle the fact rantome was so seriously injured…the fact Ranma…my Ranma would one day be in the situation because of me…I just couldn't deal with it…" Akane confessed as tears slid down her moist cheeks. "So…I pushed him away…"

"You did that before too huh?" The girl looked straight into Akane's eyes. "Remember?" Akane looked away knowing what the girl meant, just as clear as day she remembered.

"_Akane! Honey!" Young Akane turned from playing with her old toys to look up at the voice._

"_Yes momma?" Akane smiled her hair bouncing getting up running to her mom, as he mom bent down to her._

"_Akane you shouldn't be out of bed with your fever." _

"_But momma-"_

"_Akane…You're so stubborn." Her mother laughed."Crawl into bed, I'll get you some medicine at the store. So you can be stubborn." Akane smiled crawling back into bed, giving her mom a kiss as her mom tucked her in."I'll be back in a little bit, stay in the bed until I get back with the medicine."_

"_I will."_

"_Pinky swear?" Her mom held out her pinky, Akane smiled placing her tiny pinky around her mothers. Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead as she walked to the door._

"_I love you little one." As the door was shutting Akane whispered back._

"_I love you too mommy." _

_Click _

"…she never came home…" Akane whispered more tears fell down her face. "Because she wanted to make me better... she was hit by a car… She died on the way to the hospital…."

"You blamed yourself." The girl stated."In turn you grew to shun your family because you were afraid. Why?"

"I thought they would blame me." Akane confessed. "She never would have gone out of the house if it wasn't for me…"

"But what made you except them again?"

"I had a dream…My mom…" Akane smiled softly."Told me it would be ok… it wasn't my fault…and that my family never could hate me for something I didn't do…" The girl smiled.

"You don't think Ranma would say the same thing?" The girl asked.

"No…" Akane stated then laughed softly."I'm positive he would have said the same thing."

"Then go tell him how you feel." The girl smiled as a light appeared to the right of Akane.

"Thank you." Akane smiled softly walking towards the light but stopped in front of it as a voice caused her to stop a tear slid down her cheek when she recognized the voice. Her mom.

"Akane! Honey! Time to go!" Akane turned to the voice as the little girl started running to her as her woman picked her up. "Akane honey who were you talking to?"

"Just a friend mommy."

"Hm…Honey, are you feeling ok?" Her mom felt the girl's forehead.

"Akane!" Her mother gasped."You feel a little hot. I think you're getting sick. Come on let's get you home." When little Akane and Her mother disappeared out of sight, Akane smiled slipping into the light. Her eyes shot open, she stared at her soft covers. Did she dream the whole thing? Akane didn't care, she shot out of bed. The door opened to her room as Ranma come in.

"Akane I don't know what your problem is but-"Akane ran into his arms causing them to tumble to the floor where she just cried.

"A-Akane?"They didn't speak he just held her, until holding her. Until the last tear fell and her sobs turned into soft breathing, Ranma watched her sleep in his arms. He laughed a little then moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I understand…" he smiled."I forgive you."

Rantome's bracelet lit up as Kanna watched her husband eyes fluttered awake.

"Akane?" Kanna gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"R-Ranma?"Kanna whispered.

"I'm must have died because Am I looking at an angel." Rantome questioned smiling at his cheesy comment.

"You're so cheesy." Kanna cried wiping the tears away furiously.

"I love you Akane." Rantome whispered pulling her into his arms."Sorry for making you worry."

"I love you too Ranma." Kanna whispered breathing him in, just glad for him to be back as well as he was glad to be back in her warmth.

* * *

**Sorry this was late.**

**D:**

**Internet problems.**

**:D**

**This was a little hard to write i need to get back into my writers mood.**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**More to come.**

**Btw this is set to be 26 Chapters :D**

**13 chapters to go! :D**


	15. Challenger's at the Dojo Part 1

"I'm so glad Rantome is finally awake!" Akane smiled as Ranma and her walked towards school.  
"I know." Ranma stated as he held his balance on the fence with his hands behind his head."I was worried about Kanna."  
"Awh. You were worried about me?" Akane smiled causing ranma to loose balance almost falling into the waterway on the other side of the fence.  
"W-Well...What?" Akane laughed.  
"Since,you know she is ME in the future... its sweet how you care!" Akane smiled causing a little blush on ranma cheeks as he climbed back up on the fence.  
"W-Well its just the kind of guy i am-"  
"What kind of guy?" Akane and ranma turned shocked to see who spoke.  
"Rantome!" Akane smiled seeing both kanna and rantome walking up the same path.  
"Whatever he said akane, It was just a line to impress you i'm sure." Rantome stated as he struggled to walk.  
"Was not!" Ranma snapped.  
"Rantome, what are you doing walking around? You need to be resting." akane stated concerned.  
"Yeah, you look like a mummy."Ranma stated.  
"Enough already, I already heard the same speech from my akane i don't need the past one nagging at me too."  
"He's right akane." Kanna sighed."I tired to convince him to stay still, but he said pain is a weakness leaving the body..yada yada yada, something along those lines."  
"Yeah...Your right rantome! Pain is a weakness leaving the body! that means if i keep trying I can beat that weakness!" Ranma stated admiring Rantome's "words of wisdom."  
"Aren't I always right?" Rantome smirked causing both Akanes to roll their eyes at their idiots.  
"Come on Ranma, we will be late to school!" Akane stated dragging ranma from rantome and his "wisdom."

"Kids!" Rantome sighed taking a deep breathe he winced in pain.

"Oh really Ranma! Just go back home and rest!" Kanna stated watching her husband struggle as Rantome let out a small laugh, but suddenly stopped, making a jump towards Kanna. Almost invisiable to the naked eye a razor disk flew straight for Kanna's throut. Catching it between his fingers he turned, gazing towards the direction of the blade.

"Ranma?" Kanna looked at him.

"Quite Akane I'm looking for...!" Ranma looked around in all directions, before kanna ruined his train of thought.

"Ranma! Should you really be moving like that! Just till you snap back to reality you are really going to be-"

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCH!" Rantome yelped feeling pain shoot through his body faster then a bullet.

"Ohh Honestly." Kanna sighed helping rantome stand as they made their way home."Let's go home."

"What's this thing?" Akane asked looking at the metal disk.

"A challege if i remember correc-OUCH!" Rantome yelped as Kanna changed his bandages.

"Sorry! It's not my fault you reopened your wounds!"

"Well it kinda is!" Rantome stated."I was saving your-...Because I lo-...never mind." Kanna smiled seeing blush on rantome's cheeks and gave him a little peck.

"So wait-Were being challeged?" Ranma stated."Do you Remember who-?"

"No."

"Crap." Ranma sighed.

"What about you Kanna?" Akane asked.

"Nothing." Kanna stated."I can't remember every battle we had."

"That's not good." Genma stated with a sigh."You should remember every battle, it makes a good Martial Artist right soun?"  
"Right Genma." Soun stated drinking his tea.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma snapped."You can't remember your own birthdays nevermind battles you fought you old-"

"Ranma!" Kasumi gasped."There is no need to be rude, there's a child present."

"But-"

"Yeah ranma he might pick up a thing or two from you." Nabiki stated grabbing a cold drink from the table.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Everything." Kanna and akane stated with a sigh.

"Hey!" Rantome and ranma yelped.

"Kanna...I'm tried... Can I sleep with you?" Masahiro asked with his baby pout.

"Ooh of course Masahiro!" Kanna smiled as she finished rantome's bandages.

"Hey! So what, Am I left out in the cold?" Rantome snapped.

"no." kanna stated.

"Good."

"You'll be left out in here." Kanna stated.

"Hey!"

"No hey, if you move again you'll opened up your wounds again!" kanna stated.

"I'm moving-" Rantome stated struggling to get up.

"Ranma, if you open up your wounds again..." Tears started to fall from her eyes."I wont be able to stop crying!"

"Kanna..." Rantome feeling guilty relaxed back into place causing kanna to smile.

"Good! Well goodnight!" Kanna picked up Masahiro she made her way down the hall when kanna was out off sight Genma spoke.

"Wow, son she's got you wrapped around her little finger." Soun, genma and ranma started to laugh.

"SHE DOES NOT!" Rantome snapped.

"I DO!"Kanna yelled back.

"...She does..." Rantome sighed.

Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
